Nalu or Nali?
by Ms.Drunk-in-love
Summary: After the guild defeated Tartaros, many couples started to bloom. Natsu and Lucy was one of those couple. After two months of dating Lucy disappeared with only a letter of apology. Natsu was heart broken. It took him six years to get over her and a new love, Lisanna. Now with a baby on the way for the new couple, Lucy comes to the guild to ask Fairy Tail to save her kids. Hiatus
1. Prologue

**So I've had this idea for a little while. A story about Nalu or Nali. I prefer Nalu but I thought I wanted to try writing a story about Natsu, who was in the process of moving on from his first love and finally after years he had almost completely moved until meeting her again. This is the prologue of some kind. I am bad at writing stuff like this but I had to write it so you know what to expect what there is to come from this story. So Nalu or Nali is my new story and I don't know which pairing I should end it with even though I know what my heart desires the most XD**

 **Damn it's hard because I don't have any hate towards Lisanna and I do think Natsu and Lisanna could make a cute couple but then again Nalu is just... life. Lucy and Natsu are perfect for each other. So that's why this story's name will be titled as Nalu or Nali. Because I am still in the writing process of who he should end up with.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters but it would be awesome if I did! Think about all the fluff there could be! Uhh, me mind is spinning just thinking about it.**

 **Anyways, just read and review. I would love them even it's flames. Criticism will only make me grow. I'll upload the first chapter in a couple of hours. And sorry for typos or spelling error or grammer. I am writing on my Note 4 and there aren't spell check on my Word.**

 **Well that was it. Be free to tell me what your favorite couple is and should be and if I should add them in this story.**

 **Much love,**

 **Tiche.**

* * *

Prologue: Six years of surprises – the good, the bad and the… babies?

It was a bright sunny day in Magnolia. Everyone was cheerful and happy. There was no particular reason why, it just felt good to be a citizens of Magnolia when you have Fiore's strongest guild as your protector.

Everyone was happy because since defeating Zeref's demons and rebuilding the guild and town, Fairy Tail was stronger than ever. And with no threat lurking around the corner as of yet, everything was great. It was almost perfect. Almost.

…

Many of the Guild members had settle down in houses or apartments over the six years spand, all over Magnolia with their respective families. Yes families.

After what happened with Tartaros many feared that they would never get the chance of having their own families. So a lot of the guild members confessed to their crushes and eventually got together.

On of the couples had been Lucy and Natsu. They both finally had the courage to confess to each other and got together but only for two months.

There was no denying it. They had both been madly in love with each other and was cheered on by many people all over Fiore but then Lucy suddenly disappeared.

She left a letter to the guild and one for Natsu to read private. In her letter she told them not to look for her. She was safe and that she was extremely sorry for what she did but she had to do it and if their paths ever crossed they would understand her reason. That had left many of the guild members baffled but no more than a certain Dragon Slayer.

He felt betrayed and hurt. She had left him without further notice. Even had been perfect. They laughed and had the most amazing dates and all that, so he couldn't understand why? Why had she left him alone. Why was everyone import leaving him?

He read the letter and felt his heart break even more. She wanted to break up with him. She told her that she wanted him to go on many adventures and get strong, like he had told her so many time with such passion. She told in her letter that she indeed loved him with all her heart but she had to leave because if she didn't she would be too selfish and not let him achieve his goals in life. She didn't understand what she meant by that. All he wanted was a future with her. A life with her but she didn't give him the chance.

He was gravely saddened and felt the worst ever. He didn't visit the guild her a long time because he didn't want to see his nakama. All he wanted was his blonde girlfriend. But she never came back. She had left for good and left with a large piece of his heart.

It took him five weeks to go to the guild. Five whole weeks. And he wasn't his fiery old self. But no one blamed him. His nakama felt sorry for him and pitied him.

He sought comfort in his Team mate and his childhood friend, Lisanna. She was really devastated by her old crush's predicaments and did everything in her power to help him cope with his situation.

He decided that he would follow up on Lucy's offer about his new adventures. He couldn't just sit down and do nothing. And this new adventure was called "seeking Lucy". But he of course told his guild members he wanted some time away from the guild and he also wanted to train so he could defeat Acnologia.

And so he did. He embarked on many new adventures with Happy by his side and grow stronger. After six months of training Natsu one day stopped because of an sudden emense fire burning in his heart. A fire he couldn't see nor control and it didn't stop for almost a whole day, but when it finally did stop he was out of breath and relieved but more than that he was utterly confused. So he journeyed back home to Magnolia. It took him six more months to get home because he got easily distracted and the pain never ventured back.

When he arrive home he went straight to the taller Wendy. She was the only one who hadn't changed much, only a few centimeters in height.

He told her about his sudden fiery pain that held no flame in his heart and yet it had burned so intensely and then he told her the duration of it but that didn't help her much. She tried to hell him but there was nothing to really hell. But it didn't matter to Natsu either way. The pain never came back in the six months home so he shrugged it off.

He was being welcomed home with much joy, even from his rival. Natsu also noticed the atmosphere had changed in the guild and he also noticed new couples. It made him happy that his friends were happy even though his heart was broken.

After his year of training a new Team Natsu was formed. Instead of the Celestial Spirit mage, Lisanna took her place. She made a nice addition to the team but nowhere near a blonde.

After a year and a half, almost two, Natsu began dating Lisanna. Many of his guildmates told him that it was time he moved on from Lucy and he did agree with them though his heart still longed for her. But he did his best to move on.

And it actually did him good. He was beginning to return to his former self. Lisanna helped him a great deal not only as a friend but girlfriend as well. And after dating for a year she moved in with him. She gave his life structure and meaning and he was falling in love with her and occasionally forgetting he ever dated Lucy. But only occasionally.

It wasn't like he could completely forget the blonde. They had too many memories together. God and bad. She had left a large imprint on his heart that was healing, thanks to a white-haired mage.

He was often thinking about her and her whereabouts. Sometimes afraid that she no longer existed because no one had heard about her. Not even other guilds or acquaintances heard anything about a Celestial Spirit mage. But he also felt guilty when thinking of her. Guilty because he was in a relationship with Lisanna and thinking about his ex felt like he was cheating on her. He never told her his thoughts though.

After around six years since her disappearance and five years his little heart problem everything was at its best for the Fire Dragon Slayer. He was happy because Lisanna told him the greatest news in all his life. They both had rushed to their guild to share their news with their friend and family.

Natsu was finally at his happiest peek of his life but little did he know that his happiness was gonna get crushed the same day.

A dark hooded figure ran across the streets of Magnolia. She hadn't set foot here since she left six years ago and she didn't want to return. It was never her intention to return because she didn't want to ruin the true happiness of the man she loved by tying him down.

But now she had to return. She had to ask for their help to help _them_. They were the only ones capable of doing so. She had already failed _them_ and she didn't want to fail _them_ once again so she needed the best of the best and that was Fairy Tail.

She stopped in front of the oh so familiar door. The door she was so fond of opening when she was younger because it meant seeing them. Her family but most importantly him. But now she hesitated. Her hands shook and she held the handle and lightly pushed it open.

She heard the familiar voices of all of her nakama. They sounded so happy and cheerful. In fact they were cheering. She entered slowly, not one mage acknowledging her presence because of the cheers. Not even the Dragon Slayers. So the cheering meant something really good happened to them. It made her happy for only a few seconds.

She heard loud congratulations to her former lover and... Lisanna? So he had moved on. That broke her heart but it was inevitably. She left him and broke his hearts. So he had to move on at some point so she had to be happy for him too.

But hearing the next sentence in the rounds of congratulations broke her heart. A baby? They were having a baby. Lisanna and Natsu. Natsu was going to become a father? After her sacrifice he was still going to be a young father. She felt like all her efforts were for nought but as the feeling came it quickly disappeared. It was her that chose to leave that time. And it had been six years. So whole agonizing years.

Agonizing.

That made her think of her young ones. Her five years old twins that was captured. She scolded herself for letting her emotion of jealousy get to her making her briefly forget the real problem.

It was she who had left him after figuring out she was pregnant. She wanted Natsu to live the life a man that embarks on adventures, gaining power as well as enjoying life without anything holding him back. That was the reason she left because they both were young and Natsu had so many things he wanted to do. He told her nonstop. So at that time she had two choices. Abortion or running away without telling. And she was dead set against aborting her unborn child so she choice the latter of course. And that caused her two beautiful angels.

Nathaniel and Luna. Her treasures which was in the clutches of dangerous men. And they needed her to save them. And she needed Fairy Tail's help for that.

She cleared her throat trying to get their attention but none paid attention to her. Only a single glance were giving and that was of a little approximately three years old toddler. The child looked at her and smiled. She noticed the toddler held on to a sleeve and she looked up to see who.

It was Juvia. Juvia wasn't paying attention to the child and was squaling for the two parents to becoming. The child pulled on her sleeve to get her attention but nothing. Then she muttered the word mama and pulled harder. Finally getting the attention of the child she looked at the child confused. The child pointed at Lucy and the mother's head turned up to look at the pointed direction.

Juvia saw a hooded feminine figure and quickly stood up from her stool and was getting ready for her fighting stand, pushing the child behind her.

Lucy quickly put her hands up motioning her to calm down. And Juvia caught sight of her a pink tattoo before realizing that it was the Fairy Tail guild mark and who it belonged to.

The mutter of her name from the Water mage stilled her movements as many people now turned their attention to Lucy. She gulped and was thankful she had her hood on.

Natsu most confused after hearing Juvia muttering her name, only muttering making it barely audibly for Dragon Slayers to hear it. Both he and the other slayers turned their attention to her before turning their attention to the feminine hooded figure standing just in front of the doors.

Their eyes widened when they saw the insignia on her left hand. And Natsu's breath hitched. This was perhaps the worst timing ever. Like ever.

He had managed to say her name. It sounded so wrong calling her name out after so many years. He barely spoke her name. It was like a taboo telling her name out loud. And it definitely heard. But he had to say her name. Just like he did a couple a days ago. He had to see if it really was her in front of him and not an illusion.

Lucy gulped and slowly revealed herself by pulling the hooded coat off. She hadn't aged much and she looked worn out. Her hair was messy from wearing the hood but also because her fight earlier. Debris was everywhere. Leaves, mud etc. Her clothes too was torn and muddied and bloodied.

She avoided their eyes, feeling that if she looked she would break down completely and she couldn't afford that.

She quickly told everyone why she had come to the guild. She needed their help to save her children. She had heard so much of the growth of Fairy Tail while traveling so she just had to ask then for help. And she trust them to help succeed. And to show her sincerity she did a 90 degree bow.

The Master told Lucy to follow him to his office so they could talk and Lucy looked up to see the tiny man gesturing for her to walk forward. She obliged with a sniffle and ignored the shocked mages of the guild. She quickly ascended the stairs leaving the Master behind her. She was afraid someone would grab her arm and demand answers.

And that someone would be Natsu Dragneel. The father of her twins. And the man that had his own family new. She couldn't and wouldn't. The new information just fueled her determination that she had made the right decision all along. He was happy and that was what she truly wished for him to be. With his baby on the way and all that.

She had her priorities. Her babies. They needed her. She could feel their distress and sadness. And she needed them. She couldn't even think of how confused they were. Those mages wasn't supposed to be there. They weren't supposed to be in that forest and they weren't supposed to be so many. She felt lost and she did indeed lose her battle.

Natsu on the other hand was shocked to the core. Today was supposed to be the best day ever in his life. He was told that he was going to be a father. A father. But after seeing the blonde and the sight of her disheveled self he couldn't be happy.

Lucy was hurt.

His best friend and ex-girlfriend was hurt while he was celebrating life shamefully or that was how he felt it. He felt guilty. But then he remembered her plea. Her plea of help.

Babies? Lucy had children? That baffled the Fire Dragon Slayer. When and who did she have children with? His brain racked through more questions but the most important was that _when_ and _who_ her children was conceived with.

But then his mind stop. It stopped because she had asked for help. Her children were in big danger and they couldn't be older than 4-5 years old max. That meant they were defenseless against magical attacks. Just the thought about young children in dangerous situation made his blood boil. Maybe it was is paternity instinct already kicking in. But whatever it was only made him determined to help Lucy save them and perhaps afterwards he could get an answer to _why_ she left him all those years ago.

Maybe just maybe she could be part of the guild again and be the same old Lucy he had known and grown to love. Maybe they could start anew. But then again they couldn't. He had Lisanna and the baby on the way and she had her mystery man and children. Maybe they did move on from each other.

And maybe it was life's way of telling them that they just weren't meant to be.


	2. Chapter 1: Our beginning

**Warning. I am bad a writing fight scenes and new spells. Damn it's hard but I have to be done so you can see how much each character has grown over the years. In this chapter you will be shortly introduced to my two favorite OCs. The twins. And an evil OC. I should stop writing now so you can read.**

 **Ah before I go anywhere. The characters may seem a bit OOC so bare over with me, okay?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Hiro-sensei does.**

 **Now sit back and enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**

 **Kisses and hugs to y'all.**

 **Tiche.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Our beginning

The sun was shining brightly and proudly as a trio trudged slowly towards a large field of sunflowers and corn that stood two meters tall. This trio consisted of a young woman and two small children. One blond haired little boy and one pink haired girl. Both grinning happily at their older companion as they held her hands swinging back and forth, skipping as they saw the large flowers.

"Waah, it's so big and pretty. Can we go through it mama? Pweeeeease!" the two children pleaded their mother with underhanded methods: puppy dog eyes. The young woman sighed and nodded and before she knew it the two children dashed inside the large field of sunflowers and corn.

"Just don't destroy anything or try to eat anything!" she yelled at them but she knew it was already late. The flowers they passed dent down spilling the flowers of their seeds and soon they created a path their mother could follow.

"Destructive as always. Geez. And it looked so pretty too." The mother sighed and shook her head while following the path feeling sorry for the destroyed flowers.

"Nate! Luna! Stop moving this instance and wait for me. Don't destroy anything!" She yelled again and hoped they had listened to her.

She followed the path further inside the field and watched in horror of her children's destruction. They had burnt some plants and made popcorn. The white popcorn pieces were everywhere in the path next to scorch marks. She glared at the two when she saw them smiling sheepishly.

She crossed her arms over her chest and glaring at them both sternly. She kept her glaring and waited for one of them to crack under her gaze and profusely apologize for their manner. The first one succumbing was the boy. He apologized and told her it was his sister's idea which she little girl quickly retorted with not being.

"You are both at fault! I told you not to destroy anything. Look, the flowers and plants, they are crying! Heal them and water them and don't forget to clean it up." She told the duo not caring who started it.

They didn't move and didn't look at their mother either.

"I will not repeat myself. Now! Or I'll send you to stay with Auntie Virgo all week." At the mention of Virgo they scurried away and quickly obeyed their mother's words.

The little girl put her hands on the ground and gently whispered some words, eminating a pure white light from her palms. It quickly changed color to a green. The boy did the same thing as his sister and the same color white emanated from his hands but stayed the same color not changing once.

The ground shook slightly and the woman looked at her children with a big grin plastered on her face. The look in her eyes matched the feeling in her heart. Pride. She felt pride because she had children like that and they had so much magic in their tiny bodies. She was a proud mama. They were her little angels.

The light shake of the ground was caused by the little girl. She had used Earth Magic to help restore the plants while her brother assisted her by healing the flowers. In a matter of a few minutes the path they had cleared was no more. Now stood tall plants of corn and sunflower.

"Lu, let's water them too and burry the popcorn in the dirt." the little boy said grinning to his twin. He received an identical grin and a nod before they both clasp their hands. They once again chanted name and glowed. This time it was a light blue.

"Unison raid: Healing tears of growth." They both whispered and closed their eyes when a strong surge of magical energy felt their bodies and into the field, covering the whole field.

The flowers magically grew taller and looked more alive then ever. Even small sprouts began popping out.

"Maybe it was too much. Now the popcorn." The boy muttered looking to his sister who shrugged. He turned his gaze to the ground to see that there were no mess. No popcorn. Only slightly wet soil. He looked up to see his mother smiling his favorite smile and patted his head. She must had done it while they were busy with their spells. His mother was awesome.

"You both did an awesome job. Mama is so proud of you. Come let's get out of here and let the flowers rest."

The two children smiled at their mother's words and nodded before each grabbing a hand.

They carefully walked out of the tall path of the plants, not wanting to hurt them after the children's effort on healing them. And after a few minutes they finally got out.

"So how are you feeling? Any pull of your magic yet? Be honest." the mother asked when the began wandering to their destination. The Northern Forest.

"Only a little bit. But don't worry mama. Na and I just need something to eat and we'll be full of magic so we can keep our training." The pinkette said and received and understanding nod from her twin.

"Then let's eat lunch when we arrive at the training ground. We can do some fishing if you want. If I remember there is a pond where really delicious fishes lives." The woman's suggestions sounded like even to the two small children. They were really hungry after using their energy, first destroying the plants and then healing them. It sure does take a toll on a little body.

"Yeah! Fish, fish, fish! We are gonna ear fiiiiiiish!" Both chirped excitingly and fist bumped. Their nodded only giggled at their silliness.

They began nearing the entrance of the forest or what felt like the entrance. A forest in the wild doesn't necessarily have an entrance since you could walk in every direction possible. "So mama has been here before to train before, in the Northern Forest? You know a lot about this place." The little boy who had matching blond hair as his mother asked really curious. Their mother told them many of their past adventures and it always excited him to know more, his sister two of course.

"Yeah. Back in the day it was called Worth Woodsea. They changed the name because the forest needed more publicity or something like that. You see, in this forest there where once a very scary secret. It was so scary that mama and her friends from Fairy Tail and other Guilds had to figure out this secret and stop the bad guys from using it. The secret was later found out and we fought the bad guys and won. So I got Gemi and Mini and Aries after defeating the bad guy. But first a lot later than my fight. You should see it. Uncle Lion and Auntie Aries were fighting against each other. It broke my heart because it was sooo romantic. Please tease him about it." The blonde woman finished her tale with a giggle and received two backs.

"Talking behind my back is so not cool, _princess_ and encouraging them to tease me is so childish." A man said and his appearance made their giggling seize and look at him and then they broke out laughing.

"Loke the one who is childish is you. You are pouting like one. And we all agree that you should stop your player life style and date cute and sweet Aries." Lucy teased him further and began poking him.

"Yeah Uncle Lion. Auntie Aries makes the best food ever! You should marry her." The little boy professed, making the Lion blush madly.

"Na is right! Marry her! Then I can be the flowergirl. Yeah!" The little girl exclaimed and the Lion blushed further. Their mother was loving it!

" _Lucy_ , did you see what you just did?! You planted stupid ideas in their tiny heads! Aries if you are listening, don't listen to any of their words!" The Lion accused, pointing his fingers back and forth from the trio in front of him and yelled upwards to the sky.

"Tch, immature. Come kids let's leave the little kitty alone and go fishing." The children snickered at Loke's new nickname and gladly followed their mother.

The Lion began cussing and yelling profanities but his voice quickly died done when he saw her deadliest glare, making him sweat and gulp.

She told the kids to wait on a small hill while she rushed back to Mr. Pussy and in and few seconds Mr. R.I.P.

"WHAT DID I SAY USING WORDS LIKE THAT WHEN THEY ARE NEAR! THEY HAVE SENSITIVE HEARING TOO! YOU-YOU IDIOT! I CAN'T EVEN CURSE YOU PROPERLY!" Frustrated she punching him endlessly, taken her pent up frustration out on him.

Loke took everything. He deserved the punches and kicks. He was so stupid to splutter those words out of his mouth and had momentarily forgotten he was in the presence of young children that was still in the learning process and not to mention it was her, his master's children.

Lucy bonked his head after throwing her final punch. She rarely resort to violence other than fighting an enemy or sparing with one of her spirit or any challenger for that matter. But she loses her cool when it's about her children. She wanted them to be properly educated like she was – with polite manners and no foul mouth. Loke knew that. And it wasn't the first time either. It if she could hear all those words than they could. And soon it would be imprinted in their minds.

"It slipped, sorry. I was frustrated. I solemnly swear it won't happen again. I promise." The spirit said and bowed a few times. Lucy was like an Erza when she was mad.

Sighing the Celestial Spirit mage began healing his minor wounds, like she always did. She would immediately feel bad for hurting a friend because of her little mishaps.

"I'm sorry. There all healed and good as new. I know we shouldn't tease you. You are a sensitive man after." She winked at him with a smirk forming on her lips by the end of her sentence.

The Lion spirit scoffed and flattened his clothes out but returned the smirk back to her. "I'm only sensitive around you my princess." And he was on flirting mode.

Lucy smiled and shook her head. They walked up to the twins who had seen everything and both smiled at their mother proudly. She was their most beloved treasure as they were hers.

The little walked further into the forest while searching for the pond Lucy had remembered. Instead of the pond they found the stream that ran throughout the whole forest.

"Heh, this reminds me of my battle with Angel. It's been a long time, eh?" Lucy said to Loke while elbowing him. The lion smiled and nodded. It was a tough battle but they pulled through even though Angel used dirty means.

Suddenly the blonde mage laughed when another memory made it through her minds. It was a funny and cute one.

The twins looked at her weirdly and wondered what could make their mother laugh out loud, though it turned to small giggles. Loke too looked weirdly at her and eyed her so she could elaborate and share the memory with them.

"He, he. It's just that I remembered that it was also this stream that I tried to save Natsu from the streams currents. He was on a raft, slowly sailing away towards a waterfall and I tried to run in the water to grab a hold off him. He was so weakened by his motion sickness. It was funny seeing the oh so great Salamander all weak and me trying to safe him. Though I did save him. I grabbed him before we fell from the waterfall. I clutched him dearly for life because he was no better. Not before out of the water. Really cute." Lucy reminisced the good old time she had with him. It seemed like it all just happened yesterday.

Suddenly clapping sounds were heard making the group jolt to the direction, spotting for mean looking guys all wearing black. "It was like a really good story about your lover, lost fairy Lucy Heartfilia." The man standing closest to her said making her eyes widened.

She quickly grabbed both children's wrists and pulled them behind her only to realize they weren't her children. They evaporated to a thick black smoke making her cough.

"Where are they?! Who are you?" she was growing dangerously furious and anxious. They snatched her angels right in front of her and she didn't even feel a tinge of magic from them.

The man who spoke seconds ago laughed evilly. "A safe place." His laughter died down after a few seconds and he looked dead straight in her eyes, like searching for an answer. "What they did earlier on the field, it was really impressive of tiny brats to do so."

Lucy shivered in fear of realizing. They had watched them and seen all _that_! She couldn't understand why? Why could she not feel them or their magic. Did they cloak themselves?

"So that leaves me only to ask, what are their powers? It's our first time seeing something so _unique_. Tell me." His voice was with excitement and threat.

She looked back to see Loke being held by five more guys, with a knife to his throat. "LET HIM GO!" She roared and released Fleuve d'étoiles.

But what she didn't realize was that it wasn't powered up with magic as it used to be. It was just a plain old whip.

The man from before began laughing again, more louder than before making the blonde turn her head to him, glaring at him while gritting his teeth.

"Can't use your toy. Boo hoo. Your little spirit can't use his either. See this?" He held a little crystal ball in his hand. "This my dear is a magic seal lacrima. It makes everyone in the radius of five meters lose their magic. Even us. So your spirit can't return home nor can you use your po-" Lucy used her whip and didn't wait for the man to finish his speech. She knew what to do.

She had extanded her whip and wrapped it around his hand and yanked him forward making him lose his balance and making the lacrima fall out of his hand. She dashed forward and smashed her foot on the lacrima, breaking it to pieces and quickly called her spirits to aid.

"Open the gate of the Maiden, the Goat, the Bull! Virgo, Capricorn and Taurus!"

They formed and quickly began aiding their master and freed their leader from his captors. Lucy had and hand-to-hand combat with the man who had spoken everything. He didn't use any magic. _Just bandits? But how did they take the kids?_ Lucy asked herself and was getting more and more confused.

"You won't win fairy. We the Dark Knights of Death Hooligans, will never be defeated when we have the power of The Dark mage Zeref!" Lucy's eyes widened when she heard the name of Zeref. Last time she heard of him was six years ago when they defeated Tartaros. His demons. _He is on the move again?_

"What do you want from me and my family? As you stated I am a lost Fairy. I am not part of them anymore. I'm an independent mage raising my children!" She left years ago to live with her children. And it had been going so well until now.

"I want your children and their magic! They can do greatness with us! Zeref can train them to greatness and together they'll destroy all life. They'll be so power and invincible! DEATH, DEATH EVERYWHERE!" They wanted her children to be disciples of Zeref?

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" She roared with might and hatred. She kicked the man with the meanest Lucy kick she had ever used before. She focus her energy to her leg and it sent him flying away. She had learnt a bunch of new stuff while travelling around the world with her kids and spirits. She was more powerful than ever

"I am calling _him_ to finish this." She warned her spirits and they quickly left the blonde's side to their own world. They didn't want to be near _him_.

"I am calling upon the stars greatest warrior. The ruler of the mighty beasts, the ruler of Dragons. I call thy, Draco the Dragon!" She yelled out holding a Dragon shaped key. It had so many different colors but the dominant white and black.

A blinding light formed from the sky and the earth shook. An terrifying roar soared through the sky and suddenly an enormous being landed on the ground just under the blonde.

"Draco they took the kids. They want them to join Zeref's army and make them evil! Help me defeat them!" Lucy explained and pleaded the mighty Dragon crystal black dragon. His scales was crystallized black but not his stomach. His stomach was the bright colors of the rainbow and it sparkled prettily.

"YOU PUNY HUMAN DARE AND KIDNAP THOSE CHILDREN! I WILL EAT YOU!" The Dragon roared and made every human shake with fear. Even Lucy.

The man from before gulped and whispered to his men something she couldn't hear but the Dragon heard it clearly.

"As if humans can defeat me! I eat human like you for breakfast!" The Dragon laughed and spew sparkling fire towards the group of men. They dodged. But one was caught by the flame and it engulfed him before turning him to ash. That made they group more scared.

"Tell me where my children are or else die by the Fire of Life. I warn you, Draco is not patient!" Lucy told the man. They must know they couldn't stand a chance against an immortal dragon.

"NEVER! DO IT NOW!" the man yelled and out of no where more people gathered and threw crystal balls towards the duo. The same crystal balls Lucy had crushed earlier.

Draco looked at Lucy confused, not quite getting what the hell was going on. And the blonde just shook her head.

"Are you stupid? You just told me earlier that those lacrimas seal magic. And Draco has been summoned, meaning he is staying here with me."

The man from earlier grinned making the blonde uncomfortable. "But either of you can use magic meaning we can slay the dragon. You see not all those lacrimas seal magic some paralyzes making it easier to kill."

Lucy's breath hitched. The duo was corned and they couldn't move. Wasn't she ever going to see her children again? She can't just die. Not yet. She had to do something.

"Child I think it's time you do _that_. I know I forbid it and so did the stupid Beardy but I can't move and use magic and you can't move or do magic. So it has come to use _that_. And don't worry they can't kill me even if my head or heart is out. I'm immortal, remember." The Dragon told her, ending his sentence with a big fangy grin. Making her smile.

"Promise me you'll knock me out afterwards. I can't control myself yet." She got a nod from the Dragon.

"Okay. Here goes nothing."

"Yo blondie, what's going on here? And is that a… dragon?" A familiar voice spoke but she couldn't move to see who.

"Sting I think she is in need of our help." Another familiar voice said. _If Sting is here then that must be Rogue. Maybe they could help so I don't need to use and do_ that. _Yes Lucy ask for their help, now!_ She told herself and quickly yelled for their help.

"Those guys are from a dark guild. Destroy those lacrimas on the ground. They are paralyzation lacrimas and seal magic from a few meter radius. Draco and I are trap, help!"

She heard a faint okay and a grunt from the bad guys. They told them to destroy the two newcomers. Sting and Rogue attacked them and focus on the lacrimas afterwards.

"Call Lana-sama! Tell her we are in need of more help, magical help!" One man yelled to another and hurried away to a safe place.

"Hurry up guys!" Lucy whined. She hated she couldn't do something. And she was more than annoyed that she couldn't get to her children. Where were they?

"We are doing our best here! White Dragon Roar! It's your own fault you got yourself in trouble!" Sting said getting annoyed by the blonde.

"Just hurry okay!"

"Tch. You don't need to say it twice!"

Lucy was glad they showed up. She knew they could do it so she didn't have to do _that_ and have them witnessing it. But she sure was getting impatient.

"Draco, can you feel magic from them? I don't know how they got to the kids so fast and they aren't using magic." She asked the Dragon. He was more skilled than her to sense magical energy.

"No. None of the stupid human have magic only those _slayers_." He was not glad slayers were here. They were a hassle according to him and too weak. Their dragons did not teach him well.

"Don't make them sound so bad. Luna and Nate are half slayers and you love and adore them. And in a way every slayer is related to you." Lucy couldn't help but smile when she scoffed irritably. She hit the nail.

"Who the hell is Luna and Nate?" The white dragon slayer asked when he threw a guy almost in front of her. She smiled.

"My children of course. Twins. But these idiots kidnapped them and are planning to take them to Zeref so they can't train under his wings."

"When the fuck did you have children and with who?" He was definitely not polite in his speech. Before she spoke he tossed the the man away and crushed the crystals around her and the Dragon.

"First it's none of your business, seconds don't speak so rudely! If the kids were here I would kick your ass!" She finally spoke and stepped forward. The lacrimas were broken.

"As if you could beat. But that aside when did you have a dragon? Don't tell me your a new slayer!" The blond said pointing at the now moving dragon. Draco looked at him annoyed.

"Don't point or he'll eat'cha! And no I'm not exactly a dragon slayer. But I am his master." She slapped his arms down.

"Master? What does that mean?" Sting asked confused.

"It means that I obey her commands moron. Tch, as I said slayers _are_ stupid." The Dragon scoffed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID YOU STUPID LIZARD!" Sting yelled at Draco angrily and was ready to fight the Dragon if it wasn't for Lucy punching him in his face making him fly away.

"Draco you can go back. I'll handle this and get the children. Hopefully they don't have more lacrimas to toss." The blonde said to her dragon with a smile and the Dragon, annoyed, but obeyed his master and disappeared.

Lucy looked around and saw mostly everyone of the Dark guild was down with the exception of the man she spoke the earlier.

"Where are they? We beat your asses so tell me, now!" She was really angry at the man and wished she could to beat him up but she needed him for information but a few kicks wouldn't hurt too much. So she did kick and punch him.

"You can't beat us! Not when Lana-sama comes. You bunch will stand no chance against her! Ha, and you'll die before seeing your brats!" The man spat blood on her blouse and that just fueled her anger.

"I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN! WHERE ARE THEY!"

"I will answer that." Feminine voice asked and broke Lucy's hold on the man so she could get a better view of the newcomer.

"Who are you?" she spat

"Lana Maria Sofia Ana Gabriela Valentina Isabella Martinez or just Lana Martinez." Lucy gaped at the woman who just spoke so many names in one go without taking a breath. She had an accent Lucy couldn't pinpoint from where it was but it wasn't Fiorian.

"Long name. What do you want? Where are my children?" Lucy said after gaining her composure and glared at the woman. She was getting really tired of their bullshit.

The woman grinned at Lucy but said nothing at she suddenly sent her flying backwards. Lucy couldn't stop herself from being tossed by an unknown force and took a hard hit on the back. She had hit a tree. Luckily it hadn't done to much damage just left her sore.

"I hear that you are a Fairy but I don't see much of a fairy in you. Perhaps I was misinformed." The woman spoke as she neared the newly standing Lucy.

"As i told your companions I have nothing to do with Fairy Tail anymore so just give me my children. They are just babies and know nothing. I don't want to fight anymore." Lucy told the woman. It wasn't like she was giving up both she didn't see any meaning of the fight. They were enemies of guilds all over Fiore not hers though now they were because they kidnapped her children.

"I don't quite understand why they took your children in the first place but these idiots must have had an good idea for it so I don't think I will hand them over. So no can't do that. Just leave. My men already took those measly looking supposedly Dragon Slayers. And I understand that you aren't yet as powerful as them."

Lucy looked around to see that she spoke the true. Rogue and Sting both sat beating and tied up against a tree. Eyes closed. That pissed her off.

"If I defeat you then you WILL return back my children! And I WILL get them back!" Lucy spat angrily. They definitely angered to a point they never wished would happen. When Lucy is angered to a special point she sees red. A really ugly red.

"So come at me weakling." And that was the last straw.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens

All the stars, far and wide

Show me thy appearance

With such shine and darkness

Oh Tetrabiblos

I am the ruler of the stars

Aspect become complete

Open thy malevolent gate of darkness

Oh 88 Stars of the heaven

Shine in darkness!

Urano Metria Dark Heaven!"

This was a new spell. It was exactly the same as the original but with a little different ending. You see the dark version makes the opponent indeed get hit by the 88 constellation but after they hit, the opponent are sucked in by a black hole and hit continuously in the black hole for five minute straight.

Why see didn't use the attack in the first place? Well it uses a little bit too much energy and after doing so many summoning she wanted to do this quick.

Lana smirked before getting hit and disappeared in the black hole along side her many comrades. But Lucy did not see that and just sighed, exhausted and quickly ran to the two slayers side. She healed them a little not using too much energy.

"What just happened? Where are they?" Sting asked when he came to his senses.

"Did you defeat them all?" Rogue asked confused that no one was present.

Lucy grinned and nodded. "Sent them away for a little while. Hope they enjoy darkness."

The two boy looked at her suspiciously and we're confused but Lucy didn't elaborate on the matter.

"So how are we gonna find your kids?" Sting asked the blonde.

To their surprise she gaped and looked around frantically with eyes with that they could fall our aby minute. She looked for a minion so she could ask questions. She hadn't thought it all through when she used that spell. But she found none. The spell absorped anyone she though of as an enemy.

"Looking for us?" Lucy snapped her head up so fast that you could hear a snap. Not a good sign. And her eyes widened more.

" _You_ are not supposed to be here yet and look like that!" She pointed angrily at Lana. Her clothes had almost no damage and her skin had not been scraped or anything. She looked unharmed to sum it up.

"I must say I was impressed. But absolutely love darkness and it makes me so so happy. Thank you for that. But my weak comrades didn't do so well so I had to absorb their magic and kill them. What can I do. Our Guild does not accept weaklings." She said matter-of-factly. Their guild was dark and evil and only strong and powerful people were of use. That angered the trio.

"You just killed off your own nakama! How low can you stoop! You are a monster!" Sting yelled very pissed that he activated Dragon Force. Rogue did so too but didn't speak only shake in anger.

"Just shut up already!" Lana spat and sent a green colored energy ball towards them. The trio barely judged because of its speed. The tree behind them wasn't as lucky as them and began dissolving and rotten. The ball was poison. Very strong and deadly poison.

Sting and Rogue quickly counterattacked with their unison raid attack of Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang. It was more powerful than the GMG fight against Natsu. You could feel their magic energy and it was tremendous.

"Open the Gate of the Lion, the Goat, the Archer, the Maiden! Loke, Capricorn, Sagittarius and Virgo!" Lucy waited no time for the Twin Dragon Slayers attack to succeed or not. Lana was not someone she wanted to take with especially after her escape from the black hole.

"Do an unison raid and attack her!" Her spirits nodded quickly and formed a little circle holding hands.

"The elements of four! Zodiacs Raging Earth Volcano!" The four spirits yelled and the ground underneath Lana shook making her lose her concentration and take the dragons slayers hit right on but that was not only it. When she stood up the earth was still shaking under her until she was met with a warm glow of fiery earth, magma. It burned her her calves burning through her tattered jeans. She yelled out in pain and hurried away from the ground, jumping up to the nearest tree. She was breathing hard and she was bloodied. Her leg hurt the most though. The magma had almost made it through her bones creating a hole.

"Death of the Shadows!" She yelled angrily and swung her arms towards the group. She was angry and now wanted them to suffer. They hurt her and she was rearing them.

"Don't try to it the shadows dragon slayer and don't try to use light magic either. Those shadow cannot be eaten or dissappear! They are death!" Lana saw through their plans when she saw both slayers eyes. _I will kill you all! I will not fail!_ She thought angrily.

"Dodge them and don't let them touch you!" Lucy yelled an tried to shake one of the Shadows of Death off but it kept following her. The Dragon Slayers had no luck either nor her spirits. She knew that if they touched her they could kill her. They were giving an ominous feeling and it reeked of death.

"YOU COWARD! You can't even fight for yourself and let your shadows do it for you!" Lucy spat at the evil mage who was still sitting on a branch. Lucy could see her spirits combined attack and the slayers attack did their job of hurting the mage but it was not enough apparently and now she was hiding up on the tree.

"You guys go back and ask Crux if he can find away to fix this. We'll do our best not to get touched!"

No way I'm leaving you here alone!" Loke protested and the other three nodded while dodging left and right from the leaping shadows.

"Then you three go! This is an order or I'll force your gates to close!" She yelled and jumped left.

"Miss Fairy, you have no right on lecturing me. Celestial Spirit mages hide behind their spirits all the time, don't you?" Lana finally spoke smirking evilly at the blonde.

"I fight alongside my friends! I don't hide behind them! Come down and fight me and then you'll see who'll win!" Lucy yelled and rushed forward to the lime colored mage on the tree. She stopped abruptly when a wall of shadows stopped her. Shadowy hands and feet were trying to take a hold of her but she backed away. She turned around and saw the Shadow that was tailing her was an arms leg away. She was panicking. She was trapped and shadows tried to grab her from both sides.

"He'll me and I'll make them disappear and fight you!" Lucy did not hesitate. She wanted to see her kids and was confident enough that she could beat the Lime haired stupid mage.

"Fine, just get them away!" As she accepted and was almost touched by the tailing shadow, they disappeared. She let her breath out and glared at her opponent. Why did evil mages always use underhanded methods? That was a serious mystery.

As true to her words Lucy healed the mage and as soon she had healed her enough, in Lana's opinion, Lana punched her stomach and went for the kick but Lucy was quick after the kick and blocked it with an arm.

They separated and had a few meters distance between each other. Lucy was her friend were still fighting the Shadows and growled at the mage.

"You said you would make them disappear if I healed you!" She charged her with a punch which was blocked by her arm and counterattacked by an kick that swept Lucy off of her feet and fall back. Lana took the opportunity to kick her gut again but Lucy quickly rolled over and did a back roll to get on her feet.

"You never said anything about them." Lana smirked and charged the blonde. Lucy ducked her fist by squatting and hit Lana in the gut. The evil mage stepped a few steps back but quickly composed herself before Lucy's kick, which she blocked by exing her arms.

"Motherhood made your stronger. I'm impressed. Heard you were very weak but I guess not that weak. But you are still weak against!" Lucy did not take that well and charged her again.

As she charged she stopped. "LUCY!" Loke yelled and that made her turn her head to watch her spirit being held by the Shadow. Her eyes widened in fear but she was kicked hard in the back and set flying a few feet back.

"Quickly go back!" She yelled to him despite her aching back. Her spirit looked grey, not a good sign. He was immortal but those Shadows were still a danger for him.

"What about you!" he yelled turning more grey the seconds he kept staying in Earthland.

"Just go and take those with you to the spirit realm! Just do it, quickly!" She stood up and faced Lana again. She knew her spirit would obey her even though he was stubborn. And she trusted him more than anything and anyone.

"Be safe!" They all yelled before disappearing to the Celestial Spirit World.

"Fleeing I see. They can't see your demise, huh. That's kinda bad. I would love some audience when I kill their precious _nakama._ " Lana said with much malice.

"I would like to see you try!" Lucy retorted and crossed her arms waiting for her opponent's next attack.

"Tch, getting cocky are we. Well now I can let you die! Die!" She yelled and charged the blonde with a purple energy ball.

"So can't keep your words and use magic, well then let me use some too!" Lucy said and released Fleuve d'étoiles. It sprung out alive with the beautiful magic it contained.

"A whip? Ah boring. Well you are an Celestial Spirit mage so it is I guess normal. Tch, holder type." Lana said disproving and shook her head before making another attack.

Lucy just laughed at her words. Lana was looking down on Celestial Spirit mages and did not know how much power they could in fact master. And Lucy was not only a Celestial Spirit mage she did learn some knew magic as well but doing something like that would just drain her faster and Fleuve d'etoiles was a powerful enough weapon to defeat an opponent.

"Think of it as me going easy on you. When I defeat you I will get the answers to where my kids are!" She swung the magical whip aiming for her torso but Lana dodged and sent more different colored energy ball towards the blonde. Lucy dodged and stopped with the whip and tried again to grab a hold of the lime haired mage. She succeeded and yanked her forward before she ran in a circle around Lana, trapping her tightly.

"No words now huh. Tell me where my kids are!" Lucy slapped her hard.

"Release me you bitch!" Lana spat her right in the face with blood. Lucy dried it off with her blouse, revealing her abdomen and bra.

"My kids!" She slapped her harder, a stinging sensation in her palm.

"Our Guild of course but as I would tell you where that are you ugly _puta_!" Lana tried to spit again but Lucy was quick to slap her again and then she grabbed her chins pushing them towards each other making Lana's mouth resemble a fish.

"Where are your guild! How did you bring them there! Tell me!" She pressed harder around her cheeks making the evil mage draw blood from her inner cheeks because of teeth grazing her sensitive cavern.

Lucy let go when Lana tried to speak again but a grave mistake on her part. She began a familiar incantation in a hurried pace and the blood reacted too slowly when she kicked Lana's gut. "SHADOW OF DEATH!"

Lucy quickly spun the mage out of her whip's hold and kicked the dizzy mage a good time in the face and then focused on the stupid Shadow of Persistence, as she called it repeatedly in her head.

She tried to slash it with Fleuve é'toiles but it just went through the Shadow and took damaged. As Loke had been it also turned grey or some part of it did.

"What to do, what to do? Think Lucy think! What would Erza do?" she muttered to herself thinking hard of what she could do.

She didn't do much thinking because she was kicked in the back, landing straight on the grassy field face first.

Another kick to her side before she rolled over and flipped back up. She hissed in pain but attacked Lana nonetheless ignoring the lurking shadow behind her.

They threw kicks simultaneously ending up blocking each other's attack but Lucy thought fast and punched her face with her fist concentrated with magic right in the face. It hurt her self but that was the least of her problem. She had to be quick on her feet because of the Shadow behind her kept getting closer and closer.

"Ahh, can't you just die already!" Lucy was seriously getting frustrated of this cat and mouth chase with the Shadow. But everything they did failed. _What kind of magic is it? Everything we do either gets through it or consumed by it but it move so slow. Like a zombie. It is dangerous. Loke looked sickening by the seconds. Damn what to do!_ Lucy was have an inner battle while still staying clear from the path of the Shadow.

Lana got up after a minute of lying down and she was not looking stable standing but did anyways. She glared at the blonde. She wanted the blonde dead. That punch made her blackout and she never blackouts.

"I. Will. End. You!" She seethed and ran towards the blonde even though she was not stable and felt dizzy. Her shadow took speed too and ran towards the blonde først time being summoning.

Lucy ran to Lana's blocked her attacks before kneeing her in the gut and finishing it with and elbow punch in her back pushing her body away. Lana was unconscious so Lucy looked back to see the Shadow handed disappeared as she had hoped it did. She had formed that idea after her tight in situation so why didn't it work?

She ran away and dodged every attack of it. But she was slowing down rapidly because of exhaustion. Both her stamina and magic was low after all her fighting for the past hours. Her legs and lung burned badly and she began gasping for her pushing her to her limits.

"Fuck you! Fuck you so much!" She said when she stopped and tried to catch her breath. She knew she was doomed. She was going to die any seconds now.

She closed her eyes and waited for her shadow to touch her and felt her magic suddenly drain so fast and she was already so low. She opened her and saw the Shadow had his hands around her wrist. Her complexion were turning whiter and whiter by seconds and her heart rate was beating so fast that she felt like she was going to have a heart attack. She was so dizzy and had no more fight in her to yank her arm away. She had already accepted death.

She tried to look up on the sky one more time but she had no sight left. All she saw was black and that was when she lost her consciousness.

* * *

The same day in another part of Fiore. The sun's beautiful shine cast a beautiful light over everyone's favorite town, Magnolia.

"Are we really going to the beach today? I don't feel too good, Mira-nee." A short white haired beauty told another white haired beauty but with long hair. They both had matching beautiful blue eyes.

The older sibling quickly put her palm on her younger siblings forehead as she heard her sister mention she didn't feel too good.

"Lisanna you are burning up! Quickly tell Natsu to bring you home! I'll make my special porridge for you. Natsu!" Mira said to her younger sibling and forced her to sit on a bar stool. She yelled at the busy fighting Fire Dragon Slayer. They were all in the guild while making preparation for their trip to the beach, the whole guild was to attend.

"What is it Mira?" the clueless Dragon slayer asked and sat next to his girlfriend and quickly held one of her hands in his own.

"You will take Lisanna home. She has a fever and needs someone to take care of her. I'm gonna make porridge and come by later before going to the beach. Understood?" Mira older mage said.

"No need to tell me twice. I'll take good care of her. Hop on my back. Happy we are going home, Lis is sick so we can't join ya buddy. Maybe another time." Natsu told his cat after securing the white girl on his back.

"Okay. I hope you get well soon Lisanna." Happy said flying over to their side and softly patted her head in an affectionate manner.

"Thank you Happy. Have fun for us as well and see you at home." Lisanna said and offered him a genuine smile and received one back with a nod.

They told their goodbyes to their friends before heading out to the busy streets of Magnolia.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked still walking but they had arrived outside of Magnolia, towards the forest where they lived.

"The same actually. I think I got the summer flue or something like that. And sorry that you have to look after me, you should be with our friends and have fun on the beach." Lisanna felt bad they she stole his time.

"What are you talking about? You and your health are more important than a trip to the beach. When you get better I'll take you there and we'll have our own. Fun." He said and grinned though she couldn't see his grin.

"I love you, a lot you know." She announced with a smile and snuggled closer to his back.

"I know and I love you too." She was always happy when he reciprocated her feeling of love. She couldn't just stop smiling or feel giddy when he did. It had taken him years to get over his first true love but she was glad she was his only love know.

They arrived in Natsu's old house which was now theirs. They had remodeled it but left the three that had grown in the middle of everything still stand at its place. It gave an artistic wipe.

The remodeled house consisted of three rooms and two bathroom. There were their room, the master bedroom. Their room had its own bathroom, Lisanna wanted one so Happy could use the other one as freely as he wanted.

Their room was big and painted in a fiery red by Natsu's wishes. A big queen sized bed stood in the middle with sheets of back and red – again Natsu's choice. Next in one corner was a couch matching the color of the walls and a coffee table with a crystal ball on top. A lacrima projector that streamed movies, serious and what not when tuned in on a special magical station. They rarely used it, only when there was nothing to do and watch the news.

Om the opposite corner was stood their drawers. Lisanna wanted a walk-in closet but Natsu told her see already got her wishes with the bathroom. They didn't need a whole room just for clothes because they were already not home so much, doing missions and all. So no walk-in closet but a big wardrobe that had plenty of rooms for them to share.

That was the right side. And the left side was a door that of course led to the huge bathroom. Lisanna had insisted that it had a tub AND a shower separately. The tub was big enough to fit perhaps three people while the shower, the one Natsu only used, could fit five people and you could sit on a bench made out of tiles. It was beautiful and really grand. Of course there were the toilet and a bidet and two twin sinks. The bathroom was white and blue like the clear ocean waters. Very matching.

Natsu put his girlfriend of three years on their bed and pulled the covers off before checking her temperature.

"Want me to lay with you?" He asked and quickly received a nod. He took her shirt off and climbed under the comforter before pulling her closer to her. She lay her head on his bare chest and sighed, content by his warmth and loving embrace.

"Try to sleep if you don't fell well. I'll be here." He told her in a soothing voice and caressed her back. She nodded and closed her eyes, feeling sleep was the perfect idea of the day.

Natsu listened to her breath evening out and smiled. She feel asleep really fast. He was finally beginning to love with his heart at 100 %. How could he not? Lisanna had been patient with him for so long and been the greatest friend while he was down.

It took him six years to forget Lucy. Six very hard and agonizing years. Of course his minds still wanders to the blonde. They never did get a true closer. Only a damn letter which he wanted to burn do bad but he couldn't. It was the last thing from her and when he felt like missing her he would take the letter and sniff it. Sounds weird but it was soothing him and reassuring him that she was alive and well despite not being I'm his life anymore. She would always hold a special place in his heart. Maybe not romantic but friendship vice. He had Lisanna now and she had been patient with him so he owed to her and himself to find happiness and he did.

But sometimes it felt weird. Like the time Lucy suddenly left and he embarked on a journey to train and find her or just traces of her but being not successful. But one time on his journey. It was summer, June if he remembers correctly. He was some place really far away from Ishgar and Fiore in a forest doing some training. Suddenly he had this fiery feeling in his heart. It burbed so bad but it was not visible. It took him a half day to get the feeling away. He actually stayed in a lake the entire time hoping it would helped. Sometimes the fiery feeling stopped but only for a little while, and then it came back feeling more painful than the other. An fire that couldn't be put out. But it made him happy. That was the weirdest part. But when it stopped he felt so relieved and like the happiest man on all of Earthland that he cried out of joy. It freaked him out when Happy pointed out he was crying. He had no control over his body as it happened.

But the funny thing was that the feeling never returned back again. He had consulted Polyusica about it but there was nothing wrong. She said it was perhaps a dragon slayer thing a she knew nothing about that. So he quickly forgot the feeling and never bothered to come to an conclusion.

But today was different. As Lisanna was sleeping peacefully on his chest it beat harder than usual, his not hers. Though it did increase too but that was due to she was sick.

No his heart rate increase due to distress with the same fiery feeling those years ago. It wasn't as painful as then but it did hurt. Mentally that was. It felt like he was feeling someone else's pain and suffering and it continued like that for a few hours before he passed out of the pain. It had increased so fast that it heart couldn't beat properly and then it stopped for a few seconds making him pass out then.

He woke up a few hours later, it was soon evening. Lisanna was no longer in his arms or bed and he was sweating. The pain was over but it freaked out. He felt like he witnessed someone die without being there to see it and it make him sick that he actually ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" Lisanna asked entering the room looking at her boyfriend with worried eyes. He looked so pale, like he had just died and come back again.

"Better now. Need some water and fire and I'll be all good. What about you?" He said after throwing everything he had in his stomach up even fire.

"I'm much better. I'll get you some water." She hurried out the room and went to the kitchen while he stood shakily on his feet and went to one of the sinks to wash his hands and face with icy water.

He thanked Lisanna when she arrived with a cold bottle of water and gulped down everything. He still couldn't shake off the bad feeling. _Who died?_ He asked himself.

"I'll bring you some fire and porridge. Lay down in the bed. Maybe you caught some sickness too." Lisanna offered and held his hands, pulling him out of the bathroom into their room.

He sat in the bed while thinking about what happened hours ago. He really felt like death visited. But he just couldn't understand why? Maybe he should've looked into to it and not had shrugged it off that time but what if Lisanna had been right and he just was sick?

"But why do I feel like someone important died? I felt it. We died together. But who?" he muttered to himself and his girlfriend who had watched in by the door way heard him.

"Natsu, no one died. I think you got caught in a summer sickness. Eat up and you'll be much better and forget everything." She encouraged him and handed him a stick of fire and a hot bowl of porridge. She had put extra fiery spices in it, just has he liked it and hoped he would feel better. She surely did after one bowl.

He hesitated for a moment before engulfing the food she brought him. He felt she was right and he didn't want to worry her too much with his problem.

"Thanks i feel much better but I could really use some sleep. Is it okay I sleep?" He asked with his old grin. His face was getting its former color back.

"Of course. I'll stop by the guild and then come back with Happy." She smiled back and gave him a quick peck on his lips before she closed the light and door after her. Leaving Natsu in the dark.

He flopped down the bed. Even though he felt bad about lying to Lisanna he just wanted to be alone right now. Because he had a feeling he understood what was going on.

"I hope it's not true. Luce, you didn't die, did you?" He muttered to himself while letting some tears fall. It was the only conclusion he could come up with him. He didn't want to think she just died but he felt it was her.

"It's not fair. We didn't even get to meet again. We didn't get true closure. Damn this feeling! I hate it! You did not die! It is my imagination! I must be sick. Yes I am sick. And as a Dragon Slayer everything get enhanced. Or mighty it was a panic attack. Yeah. I passed out due to be overly panicking about that feeling years ago. You hear me Luce! You did not die! Not before telling everyone goodbye!" He yelled to the ceiling trying to get the bad feeling off. He needed to. For himself and his girlfriend.

"I won't believe you died. You have many adventures and you even told me that you wanted to back your old home back. You need to save up a lot. I'll pray to every god and diety for your safety and also to that old Mustache guy. I will believe you are alive. Yes. You are alive. Yes, Lucy Heartfilia is in fact live so stop thinking other stupid Natsu Dragneel. Think positive." He was making himself crazy with all the crying and talking to himself but it eased the feeling in his heart.

After a long debate with himself he pulled the comforter over his body and told himself that he should stop focusing on his ex and start focusing on his current girlfriend and future. He owed them all that.

"I will move on and focus only on Lisanna from on. She deserves that after three years. You can do it Natsu Dragneel!" You WILL do it!" And with that promise he slept a dreamless sleep. Not knowing what was soon to come his ways.

* * *

 **First chapter done. If anyone us confused by why Natsu felt that fiery feeling in his chest, it will be explained as the plot thickens. But if there is something else you guys want to ask, feel free to PM or review and I'll try my best to answer to it. I'll try to update within the week.**

 **So leave read and review. Bye bye, see ya later ㈇5**


	3. Chapter 2: A great escape

**So I just finished writing chapter two and felt like uploading it. I will upload chapters as I write them and as this is this is a new story that's invading my mind the update will probably be frequently as possible but I don't promise anything so bear over with me. And as for the pairing I don't know yet. I want it to be Nalu (Na and Lu, Nate and Luna xD) but then I have to be cruel towards Lisanna. She is so sweet and kind so it would break my heart to break hers. But I don't even know the end pairing the story has just begun. And please tell me what to do and not to do and is the length okay? Should I shorten it? I'm still a newbie on this site despite being a member for a year and a half and having been written other stories. -.-'**

 **Feel free to ask questions or whatever if ya want. Read and review. Flames are accepted but love is more acceptable.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own FT, the troll Hiro-sensei does.**

 **Love from little Denmark,**

 **Tiche.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A great escape

Natsu woke up the next morning pretty early. The sun hadn't even shown yet but he felt well rested and couldn't sleep anymore. He looked on his chest to see a sleeping Lisanna. She looked serene and that made him bad about what he had to do but he had to do it. Or else it would be disastrous and embarrassing for him.

He gently moved out of her hold and switched his chest with a pillow which she quickly snuggled in to and sighed. With the cost clear he dashed on his toes to the bathroom. He really had to pee. Perhaps it was the water from yesterday that he hadn't let out yet.

He felt all better and flushed before going in the shower. A rutine he picked up after a certain someone. Morning showers did wonders to the body.

"So what should we do all day? Can't go on a mission because Gramps forbade me and suspended me for destroying the new council building while fighting some stupid dark guild. Tch, boring." He muttered to himself thinking loudly about his plans for the day.

"Maybe we can go to the beach today. It doesn't seem like she had a fever today. It could be cool. Or maybe a visit to Sabertooth and blow some steam off. She could do some shopping while I fight. Hey that's sounds like an good idea. And I'll even get to see how strong those idiots got."

Natsu just concluded by himself that he and Lisanna would travel to the town where Sabertooth resides. Blowing off steam was the best way to recover in the book of Natsu Dragneel.

He finished his shower quick and wrapped a towel around in torso before picking his dirty clothes in the washing basket. He trudged out to his room and saw Lisanna still sleeping. But he couldn't blame her. Normally at this hour he would be asleep too. With some exceptions as today.

He dressed to a pair of khaki shorts that were black with red edges, symbolizing flames. He wore a white simple t-shirt. It was almost a see through, which he had no idea of. The t-shirt hugged his upper perfect making the line of his abs and muscles show yummily. But the funny thing was. It wasn't intentional.

"Hmm, maybe I should do some training outdoors while waiting for her to wake up. It wouldn't take too long, I hope." He scratched his chin thinking harder if he should or shouldn't train. His dilemma being that if he used too much energy training then he might lose against the two other slayers but then again he shrugged it off, being confident in his skills.

He walked out of their compartment and out to the beautiful foggy meaning. It was slightly cold but of course nothing he couldn't handle. He was a fire mage after and a dragon slayer.

Maybe I should wake up ice prick and have a spare no a fifth with him! Oh that would be cool." he exclaimed and quickly liked the idea and ran towards the inner city of Magnolia.

He halted in his tracks when he smelled the air. "FOOD!" And like that he got distracted and followed of the food he smelled.

He ended up in front of a bakery that served fresh all bread all day long. It was owned by a lovely elder couple and their adult children.

"Ah if it isn't sweet Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail. You are up early son." An elderly man said and smiled at Natsu who grinned.

"Yeah couldn't sleep and then I smelled the delicious food here. Got anything spicy, old man?" The man nodded and gestured him to take a seat.

"Marla tried something new with you in mind. Try this, it's made of crushed jalapeños and wasabi with hot sauce." He had not to tell Natsu anymore before he ate the whole bun whole. And he liked it a lot that he in fact ate all of them making the older man tell his wife to make more.

"And with lots of hot sauce!" Natsu told her with his grin. The couple shook their head but with smiles on their lips. Natsu was just being Natsu.

"So how's things with the misses? Everything good?" The old man took a seat opposite from the slayer and enjoyed a crossaint.

"Misses? You mean Lisanna right, my girlfriend?" He received a nod and continued. "Yeah everything is good. We are living together and all that and I have been thinking that maybe I should marry her. Gray told me that after three years of dating it was time to pop the question. He did it five months after he began dating Juvia. So it got me thinking too. But I don't know. How is married life?"

The old man smiled at the young man in front of him. Everyone was scared to take a final step of a relationship and he could understand the slayer. He had, as many of the other citizen of Magnolia and Fiore, known that the slayer and a blonde Celestial mage had begun dating and was more than happy until her sudden disappearance. No real explanation giving to outside. And he had also seeing how much the youngster had heard and how long it had taken him go finally move on to another woman. And it made the old man happy that he were nearing the of the dating and talking about marriage. Both youngsters deserved happiness after saving not only Magnolia but also Fiore from annihilation.

"Marriage is an adventure only designed for you and your partner. It can have its ups and downs but if you are together nothing can pull you apart. It will make your bonds stronger than before. For me marriage is like an furnace that never stops burning. The furnace keeps going even after has been water is thrown at it or dirt. It doesn't wield and keeps burning so I can make bread and feed people that need. And I fall in love every single day with my Marla. So son, you shouldn't be afraid. Having a wife the greatest and add children you will be the luckiest man. So go for it if she is your home. Your heart." The old man's words touched his heart but only confused him more about his decision.

"Thanks old man. I will definitely keep that in mind but I need a bit more thinking to do. " Natsu confessed. He loved Lisanna but was he really ready to take such a big step in their relationship and children? He hadn't even thought about having any. But the old man's words made him realize he indeed wanted to have children. Be a father like Igneel had been for him. Have someone share the same blood as him. A son and a daughter. That would be perfect for him.

"Son the name is John. For the millionth time. What's the use." The man sighed. "Just don't rush yourself into much. Marriage shouldn't be taken lightly. Once you propose remember to honor your oath by honering her till death do you apart. If you get cold feet then be honest. Honesty is the key to many woman's heart. They like honest men." He concluded his speech.

He suddenly realized he left the most important thing and leaned closer to the slayer, quickly took a look towards the entrance to the big out back kitchen to see if his wife was in hearing range. When he spotted none she grinned and faced the slayer again.

"The most important thing for most men to survive in a long term marriage is to agreeing to everything. I mean everything. Women are always right. Always. You can't argue you way out of it if you did something unacceptable. You will be at fault. You won't get to win an argument ever. Just summit and everything will be perfect. They can look fragile but be vicious and eat you alive."

Natsu shivered and gulped at the explanation making him definitely halt the marriage thinking to a later time. The last sentence made him think of every women as Erza. That was a scary woman indeed. He shivered once again and asked the man for a strawberry cheesecake and to make it look presentable. He had to give it to Erza fearing for his life.

"Scared are we? Don't be son." John assured him but stood up nonetheless and went behind the counter to prepare the cake.

He stayed for a while in the bakery eating a bit more before leaving the lovely couple with a bag full of Natsu Special buns and the cake for Erza. He told them he would be back later and pay for everything because he had forgotten his wallet home.

He took a detour to Fairy Hills to drop of the cake. Luckily for him no security – meaning no Erza or Mirajane. They were very sensitive when boys tried to come to the dorms and had hawk like eyes and sensors.

He dropped the cake off in front of Titania's many dorm room and hurried out of the compartment. Not wanting to risk his life for sneaking out.

He ran to Gray's apartment in the city.

"Yo Ice prick wake up and fight me!" H yelled loudly and woken the whole building up.

"Natsu-san, don't you have better things to do? You startled Storm-Silver!" The water mage said groggily. She was pulled inside by an angrily looking ice mage.

"Fire Breath you just made my son cry! Why are you up so early anyways?" Gray was really not pleased to see his frenemy him and his family up abruptly.

"Couldn't sleep and now I need someone to fight! Come down and fight me Stripper!" Natsu grinned at his childhood grin with burning hands.

"Fuck you! Wait a minute and I'll come a kick your sorry ass!" Gray said and disappeared from the minute.

Natsu hated the idea of waiting especially if it meant waiting for Gray but he had to suck in up because it was him who had challenged the ice mage.

He was greeted by an icy first.

"That's for being insensitive for my son you idiot. Now Juvia has to comfort him and tell him it's just his stupid Uncle Natsu being an idiot again. Let's take this to the park!" Gray said not waiting for the Dragon slayer and he began walking towards Magnolia park.

"Tell me what happened. Did you have your first fight with Lisanna?" He asked as they arrived.

"Nah, we are all good. Nothing to worry about and she seemed fever free when I woke up." Natsu said getting ready for the fight to begin.

"Then another dream of _her_?" The ice mage asked not wanting to utter her name because it hurt them both. Lucy was like a sister to him and at one point in the time they had known each other he had formed a small crush. But that was years ago.

"Not a dream. Last night that weird feeling came back. You know that one when I was out training. But this time it was intense. I mean really intense. It felt like someone suffering and dying. I even passed out and threw up because of the irky feeling. And my whole body turned pale. Very scary. But it got me thinking that perhaps it had something to do with her even though I don't want to believe it has." The Dragon Slayer explained to his friend.

"Don't. Don't even go there. Lucy won't die just like that. She is out there somewhere living her life to the fullest. She won't die without saying goodbye or her spirits saying goodbye for her. So don't." Gray said clenching his fist tightly. He most certainly did not want to believe she was dead. Not yet.

"I know. Lucy is strong-willed and will even fight death if she has too. She is fine. And Loke would tell us if we lost a friend. He is a Fairy Tail mage after all." They both agreed on that.

"But seriously. Get yourself checked. What if it's an heart problem or something like that? You did turn pale and pass out." The Ice mage told him in a friendly tone.

"Polyusica told me it's not something like that but more Dragon Slayer kind of thing but I will look into it. Don't want to experience that ever again. Ever."

"Good. Then let's get this battle startled. I'm going all out Flame Brain and expect the same from you." Gray said and he turned into his Ice Devil Slayer form.

"Don't worry. I will not stand still and let you think you can beat me. You're on Stripper!" Natsu retorted and quickly entered his Dragon Force.

Both Mages had grown over the years. Very much that they both were in fact s-class mages and been nominated to become Wizard Saints. But they were not interested.

"Ice Devil's Rage!"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

The two slayers' attack cancelled each other out but both mages knew that.

"Fire Dragon's Burning Wave!" The spell was one of his new creations.

He was engulfed wholly in his own flames. The flames rose higher than the largest tree in Magnolia but that wasn't the spells true purpose.

Natsu made a quick pushing motioning towards Gray and sent a long wave of fire towards him, engulfing it's path along its way.

Gray dodged out of the wave but Natsu sent another set of flames, higher than the first.

"Wall of Fire!" He yelled adding another spell and trapped the ice mage behine a high wall of fire stretching far away.

"Nice one Flame Brain!" Gray yelled behind the fire wall before he leaped in the air and counterattacked. "Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow!"

Natsu with his sharp senses easily dodged the impact and jumped back. This fight was not leading anywhere.

"Let's just do a hand-to-hand combat!" He told his old friend who also grew bored of their waste of magic. They didn't want to endanger their life with their powerful spells.

Natsu cancelled his magic and let it die out though trees and grass was burning but Gray easily took care of that and froze the ground and trees. Covering them in chunks of ice.

"I don't think the citizens of Magnolia gonna be too thrilled with the park when they see it." They both sides agreeing that they maybe did overdo it.

"But it wouldn't be Magnolia with scorch marks or ice." Natsu grinned his ever so famous grin getting a smirk as a response from his companion.

They quickly began their fist fight other their "clean up". This time they didn't hold back. Not getting bothered to see blood.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Suddenly a terrifying voice roared making them freeze on spot. They knew that voice too well and they feared it more than anything in life.

"E-Erza!" both exclaimed nervously and turned around to face said mage. They knew she was going to kill them with no mercy.

In front of them stood an angered Titania in her regular Heart Kruez armor, hands crossed over her hands while she held a bag in one of her hands. If looks could kill they would've died a million times. And she had a dark and furious aura surrounding her.

The two mages audibly gulped and began sweating like pigs. They were done. And they were already telling goodbye to everyone in their head.

Natsu quickly glanced at the back and noticed it the one he head left earlier and decided to comment on it perhaps sparing their lives so they could grow old with their families.

He gulped once more and silently cleared his throat. "I-I see you got my gift. Hope you like it. Strawberry Cheesecake." He managed to speak though he was stuttering mostly in fear.

Her eyes quickly darted from them to the back in her hands and back to Natsu before smiling.

"So that was what it was. I was on my way to the police station to their bomb squad division to let them check the backs contents. Oh silly me. Thank you Natsu. Now come, let go back to the guild so I can enjoy this delicious cake." The mages attitude changed 180 degree. Just mention cake and she was a different woman. That made her evil more scary.

They reluctantly followed the mage afraid that she would change back to really scary Erza. And they arrived in the guild momentarily.

It was packed with people but that was only normal. It was soon noon. They had been at it more than they had thought.

"Ahh my beloved Gray, are you okay? Should I get Wendy to heal you?" Gray's cute wife said and quickly rushed to his aid when he entered.

"No need. It's nothing serious. How's Storm-Silver? Still afraid?" the husband asked more worried for his son than his stupid wounds.

"He is fine but he missed his Daddy. He is playing right now with Athena and the other kids. Go say hi." His wife encouraged him and gestured to the Fairy Tail corner that was dedicated for the small children.

"I will. Thank you." She received a peck on her lips as a thank you, turning her almost to a puddle. Being married for four years and she still got butterflies every time she received something affectionate from her beloved.

Natsu watched the whole exchang and followed Gray to the kids corner even though he felt like gagging seeing Gray all lovey dovey in front of him.

"How's Daddy's big boy?" Gray asked his son squatting down to get ready for a hug from the toddler.

"Daddy!" Storm-Silver exclaimed happily the minute his father spoke and dashed into his arms. Gray smiled and pulled him into his arms and stood up.

"Yo Stormy. Sorry for frightening you earlier." Natsu said using his nickname for the kid. The boy finally saw him standing next to his father and smiled.

"'s okay Uncle Nasu. Storm wasn't too afraid." Natsu just laughed and ruffled the three-year-old raven haired boy's hair. He had inherited father and mothers but looked like a little copy of Gray.

"That's good you are such a big boy. Can't say the same about you Daddy." Natsu teased and made the toddler giggle and Gray scoff annoyingly at the Dragon Slayer.

He left the father and son pair and went up to the bar where his beautiful girlfriend sat, chatting with her sister. He hugged her from behind and smiled at the barmaid.

"Out fighting with Gray again?" The beautiful barmaid asked the slayer.

He let go of his girlfriend and sat next to her and grinned while scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, needed to get something out of my system. Can I get something to eat? I am really hungry."

The barmaid smiled while shaking her head but went out back to make something only Natsu would eat.

"Feeling better?" Lisanna asked.

He nodded smiling. "Much better. The fight did its job. You?"

"I am still a bit light headed but my fever has died down. So what do you want to do today?" She told him with a lovely smile.

"Ah that's right I forgot. Let's go on a trip. I wanted to visit Sabertooth. We can do some shopping if you want." He told her and smiled. He didn't want to tell he wanted to visit their guild just to fight.

"A little trip does sound good. Let's leave after eating your lunch. Shall I ask Happy if he wants to join?"

"No no, don't mind. Happy is glued to Carla and their eggs. Who knew he would grow up to be a father so soon." Natsu told her while pointing at the Exceeds who sat with two almost matching eggs.

"Yeah he sure did grow up. I still remember that day he hatched. He was so tiny and cute and we were his parents." Lisanna said watching the scene with a smile that reached her eyes. She was happy for Happy and Carla.

"So that leaves him out plus we'll see them at home later. So let's just enjoy a day just you and I." Natsu said and offered his hand to her. She smiled and nodded and entwined their hands.

"Here ya go. One plate of Natsu Special." Mira announced and put a large plate of food in front of the couple.

Natsu lost in the sight of his favorite food let his girlfriend's hand go and began eating his food.

"It looks delicious. Can I get a smaller plate?" Lisanna asked her older sister. Mira looked at her weirdly.

"You don't like spicy food, remember." Older Strauss sibling said.

"I know but it looks really delicious and I would really like a plate Mira-nee. Can I please?" The younger sibling said and couldn't stop looking at the mouth watering pile of food or what was left of it anyways.

Mira eyed her sister with much suspicion and wonder but complied knowing full well that Lisanna was stubborn and wouldn't stop til she gets what she wants plus she had eyed the almost consumed pile Natsu had eaten and figured he would ask for seconds too.

"Mira more!" He demanded with a big burp and patted his stomach.

Right on cue the barmaid entered with another big pile of food for the slayer.

"Thanks." He said and began his devouring again.

She set little plate of pasta with hot sauce in front of her sister. Tiny bits of fire chicken was also in the dish.

"Here a glass of milk if it gets too hot." The younger sibling thanked her sister and took a bite of the pasta.

"Mmh! This is so yummy!" She exclaimed very delighted by the euphoria her taste buds were experiencing.

"Natsu I totally understand your love for hot sauce and other spicy food!"

She received a grunt front him, and continued eating her plate of pasta. She seriously loved it.

Mirajane looked at her sister thinking what could have possessed her to suddenly taking a liking to spicy food. Every since she could remember she hated it. Lisanna had a sweet tooth like Erza and had despised everything spicy. So it was really weird for Mira.

"Mama! Milk, milk!" She was brought of her thoughts when an ever so sweet voice ringed in her ear. She looked down to see a small child. Her little bundle.

"If it isn't my sweet Cara. Only one glass for you? What about your friends?" The proud mother asked her little three-year old daughter.

"To everyone pwease." The sweet child said to her mother with a pretty smile. Mira smiled back to her daughter and nodded.

"I will get everyone a big glass so you can go back and play, alright sweetie?" The girl smiled and left to play with her friends while her mother watched her back. She smiled to herself.

"Isn't my Cara the cutest?" she sighed happily at the sight of all the children playing with a few adults. The guild at gotten much bigger the years with a new generation of Fairy Tail mages.

"Yeah, it's hard to think she is already gotten so big. I remember when you were giving birth to her. She was so tiny. Can't wait till I get one." Her younger sister admitted and glanced at her still eating boyfriend.

"A little cousin doesn't sound so bad. Elf and Ever already beat me to it with Faye. And Alfie is around the same age as Cara." Mira muttered while looking at her four and a half year old niece and her 3 year old nephew playing with a blue haired girl.

"Yeah Elf-nii everyone to it. As he would say it; he is the _man_." The both laughed at that phrase.

"But a child would be great, wouldn't it Natsu?" Lisanna asked the bold question she. She had wanted to ask for some time now.

"Huh? What?" He asked turning around with her with a pun sticking out of his mouth.

"Ah nothing. Just finish up eating so we can leave." She dismissed the topic while blushing. _Who am I kidding? Natsu isn't ready for a child yet. He is still one himself._ She told herself and smiled sadly at her now turned around boyfriend. Mira saw the whole exchange and felt bad for her little sister.

"So, where are the two of you heading today?" she asked making some conversation while pouring some milk into 7 glasses.

"Visiting Sabertooth and shopping in their town. We can't do any mission while Natsu is suspended. There is two weeks left so why not relax while we can."

"But why Sabertooth? I mean every time Natsu and Sting are in the same building they cause the biggest damage because of their childish fights." Mira wondered.

Lisanna shrugged her shoulder. She was just happy she could spend alone time with her boyfriend.

"Yosh, I'm all done and ready let's go!" He suddenly exclaimed startling the two sisters.

"Thanks for the meal Mira-nee. We'll see each other tomorrow."

"Yeah, and please come be the house soon. Cara misses playing with her Auntie."

Lisanna nodded smiling and gave her sister a big hug before taking Natsu's outstretched hands.

"Thanks for the food Mira. See ya later."

The couple waved goodbye to their friends and headed out to the streets of Magnolia. The sun was shining bright and proud today.

Much to Natsu's protest they took the train to the city of Sabertooth's guild because Lisanna refused to walk all the way, stating it would only take longer time to get there.

"I feel bad that Dragon Slayers have such a mean weakness." She said while helping him out of the train. Once on solid land Natsu felt hundred times better and grabbed her hand running to the guild.

"Yo Sting, fight me!" He exclaimed the minute he kicked open the doors.

Their guild was silent and the members only glanced at the newcomers before going back to their planning. They were planning something their Master just recently informed.

"We are very sorry to inform you that out Guild Master and his partner are not available at the moment and either is anyone from our guild." Rufus told the duo who just looked at him weirdly.

"What's going on?" Lisanna asked looking around the guild. They were sitting in large groups while some were reading books and some were sharpening their weapons.

"Yeah, what's going on? What's this talk about planning the best strategy to overturn the enemy? Natsu asked after hearing some of the members speaking in whispers though he caught on to everything.

The guild heard him loud and clear and kept their mouths shut till he left their building.

"That is classified. Only members of Sabertooth can know. I will tell Sting that you have stopped by and if he is in need of your help or Fairy Tail he will tell you. Now if you could please the building. We are very busy." The Memory Make mage said and gestured them closer to the doors.

"What the hell? Are your guild in trouble or what?" Natsu was very confused and by the time they were out of the the guild he hadn't got any kind of answers.

Rufus contemplated if he should let the Fire Dragon Slayer know their circumstances or the circumstances their Guild Master put them all in. But he decided not to tell them.

"I can't answer anything. Sorry. Have a nice day." And with that the Memory Make mage left them and closed the doors to the guild.

"Natsu just let them be. They are obviously busy and don't need our help." his girlfriend told him and grabbed his arms dragging him away from the building.

"But what could make them so secretive. I mean I consider them all my nakama and nakama help each other out. It all sounded like battle strategies. But with whom?" It irked him that he wasn't trusted enough to know their secret and planning.

Lisanna sighed and shook her head. Natsu was always concluding to the worst case scenarios.

"I think they are just planning something within their guild so just forget it and let's go shopping. We can come back next week."

Natsu had this weird feeling about all this but let it pass momentarily just for his girlfriend's sake. He had promised to himself he focus solely on her and that was what he would do.

The rest of the day went by fast. They had shopped and ate dinner at a restaurant of Lisanna's liking and went sightseeing for the evening before taking the train home and to their house.

They went straight to bed or Lisanna did. The day had made her exhausted. Natsu laid awake still thinking about Sabertooth.

 _What could be so important that they couldn't tell me? Sting what the hell are you up to? It looked like something really serious. And they even kicked us out_. "I swear I'll find out." He muttered to himself before finally letting sleep consume him.

"Sting, Natsu came by earlier. I told him nothing." Rufus said when both Dragon Slayers entered their guild with Yukino tailing behind them.

"What did Natsu-san want?" The Guild Master asked walking up to the Memory Make mage.

"The same thing as always, a fight. But we kinda kicked them out. He barged in right when we were making up strategies. And heard it. I just told him it was classified information and if you wanted to you would tell him."

The Memory Make mage received a nod from his Master and followed him and his group up the stairs.

"Found any info of that Dark Guild?" Sting asked and was immediately received by a shake.

"Nothing. I memorized every book of Guilds and Dark Guilds but come up with nothing. No name of Death Hooligans or Dark Knights. I even checked foreign records but there wasn't much to go after."

Sting entered his office and sighed annoyingly. Since being rescued by the Celestial Spirit mage's spirit he felt indebted to help her. By all means. And that meant even going to war. Rogue agreed immediately to his idea when he told him.

"Can we send a small groups to every country on the continent? I want to find those kids before anything happens. They need to know what happened to their mother."

"I know it's out of place but what happened? I mean what happened to you all. You only told us we are going to war and retrieve some kids of the lost Fairy Lucy Heartfilia." Orga who had followed the group into the office asked.

"Well I can tell you the short version. Lucy Heartfilia sacrificed herself to save us. Shadow of Death were after us and if you got touched you would die. We of course did everything to avoid getting touched while she had a one on one fight with the caster of those Shadows. And no, we couldn't use magic against them. They were indestructible. And her spirit got captured and was losing vitality so she told him to take us with him to the Celestial Spirit World and he did. And that was the last we saw Lucy Heartfilia. Yukino are trying to get information from her spirits about Lucy but no one will talk so we assume she died. Pretty sad. And that's why we will save her children no matter what."

His tale made the whole operation make sense and he understood his reasoning. Any man would want to honor the dead by succeeding what they could not. To make their spirit free of worry.

"But shouldn't we inform Fairy Tail about her death? They would want to know that one of their own has lost her life." Rufus stated.

"Not before hearing the it officially plus her Lion spirit is an Fairy Tail mage and he would no doubt tell them." Sting told and dropped the conversation.

"So now we have to find where those kids are. Where that Dark Guild resides and defeat Zeref. Sound easy enough." Sting said sarcastic and let a big breath out. They had a tough task at hand but he weren't scared. He was excited.

In a dark place with no light and a far away place

"Lu, do you think Mama is alright? She must be really worried since she hadn't found us yet." Nate asked his twin in the dark room.

"Mama is strong and will find us soon. And if she can't we will just run away." Luna told her twin with a grin.

They both trusted in their mother's ability. In their hearts and minds she was the strongest mage ever.

Suddenly running steps could be heard and yelling. The two children grinned even more.

"WHERE ARE THOSE BRATS? DID YOU SEARCH THE BASEMENT? THE LEFT WING? HURRY UP AND FIND THEM BEFORE LORD ZEREF COMES!" Men where yelling everywhere.

"This hide and seek is getting boring. Can't we just find Mama and get it over with. Those baboons haven't found us since we arrived and I'm hungry." Nate whined but kept his voice low.

"And how do you think we do that, dummy. We don't even know where we are." Luna told her brother.

"I don't know, use magic and go outside and ask someone? Come on Lu you are hungry too and Mama told us that if we ever met bad guys we could use magic to beat them, remember?"

"I do remember but I can't see and exit from being inside this barrel. Maybe one of us can go out and check our surroundings." Luna whispered to her brother when a man came running by.

"Okay, let's play rock-paper-scissor. Best out of three." Nate said and they immediately began their little game.

"Paper!"

"Rock!"

"I win!" Luna exclaimed a bit too loudly.

"Scissor!

"Rock!"

"I win again. Na-chan is the loser~!" She said while a little victory dance rubbing it in though it shook the whole barrel they where in.

"Shut up and help me out!" the little boy said annoyed by his sister's act.

She didn't comment any further on her victory and helped him out of the barrel.

"I'll be back soon. Count to 50." He told her and his small footstep quicjly disappeared while she began her counting.

"45. 46. 47. 48. 49. 50! Na-chan!" She asked out nervous that he didn't make it back as he promised.

"Psst. I found a door that leads to a forest. Come let's hurry." She sighed relieved and pulled the lid off and blinked a couple of times because of the lighting.

"Come on slow poke. Before they find us. Remember to cloak yourself like Grandpa Draco taught us." The boy said grabbing her hand helping her out of the barrel.

"I know I'm not stupid. Let's go." She said after pulling her small cloak over her body as her brother had did the same and did a small incantation making the cloak glow for a few seconds.

Nate lead the way he had found but they had to stop a few times and hide when men came running. There were dusins of men looking for then in all over the building they were in.

"On the count on three we dash to that door. Okay?" Luna nodded.

"Three!" he yelled and they both ran to the door and hurried outside in the dark night. They didn't stop before they were far away.

"So that was a castle." Nate commented when they saw the building they where staying at for the past day far away. It was huge.

"So not like the castle of the fairy tales Mama tells us. Where is the dragon?" Luna said shaking her head.

"They are not awesome enough to have dragons. Only we are. We have Grandpa Draco." Nate said grinning. His sister grinned agreeing with him.

"So let's find Mama and something to eat. I'm so hungry. We haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday with Mama." Nate said turning around and began walking away from the castle they escaped from.

"Yeah let's find some food." His sister agreed and followed him.

They walked for a long while in the dark forest and their little bodies were getting very exhausted. They had taken many stops of rest but because they were determined to get out of the forest and find a decent place to sleep they continued venturing in the forest. For normal humans and mage alike it would be very hard to stay in a forest that were engulfed in darkness but lucky for those two they weren't normal. They inherited their father's heightened senses plus they were students of Draco the mighty Dragon. So seeing in the dark was like seeing in the light for them.

"Hear that Lu?" Nate said and stopped abruptly. His sister grinned an nodded. "Fish!" she exclaimed and both dashed to the sound they had heard.

50 meters ahead of them were a small creek with fish jumping up in the air and down to the water again.

"Find some sticks so we can grill them instead of making a fire." The boy said smartly. They didn't want to get found out by a sudden smoke in the air.

"You better catch a lot then!" Luna told him and began picking up sticks that they could use.

"Of course. I'm the best and grabbing fish. Mama told me so." his sister just rolled her eyes at this statement and continued her work.

He pulled his cloak off and rolled his sleeves up and his shoes off before heading into the water. Lucy had taught them both that using a fishing pole was such a hassle so grabbing them was easier. And it proved to be right and far more effective but first after learning the right techniques that was. But her son and daughter got a hang of it immediately and when they travelled to a new place where there were lakes or streams or creeks or just water with fish living, they would all jump in the water and catch their own meals. And that was what Nate was doing now.

He was very quick at grabbing fishes of different sizes and species and tossed them up on the ground. Soon a large pile of fishes were made. Feeling satisfied by his work he got out and helped his sister by picking sticks up.

"Do you have that little knife Mama gave you, so we can gut the fish out and clean them before eating? I don't have mine." Luna asked looking in her little backpack.

Nate looked in his backpack and found the object his sister asked about. "Yep."

He took one of the fishes and quickly apologized before hitting its head with the hilt of the his knife. He hated killing animals and often made his mother do it which made one of her spirits do it. Like him she hated killing innocent creatures even though they had to survive.

When it was dead he cut it open and pulled its gut out and used the water of the creek to rinse it. After that he used one of the sticks and stuck it to the fish's head before handing it to his sister.

"How do you want it? Burned?" she asked while he made the same thing to a new fish.

"Burned but not all black." he told her. She nodded a lit her tiny hand up in white flame and touched the fish, cooking it.

They cooked a few more before eating them with the bottle of hot sauce they always bring with them when they are going out to train. It was their weird fascination.

After eating and getting stuffed they cleaned up after themselves and packed the remaining fish in their backpacks.

"So where should we sleep?" Nate asked after getting dressed.

"I don't know. Let's walk some more and maybe we'll find a road that can leads us to Mama." Luna didn't want to sleep in the forest because it wasn't safe for them. They may be a long way from the castle but those men could friend their tracks in the forest. It was next to their castle.

"Fine but don't whine when you are tired." He warned her and crossed his arms.

She rolled her eyes and ignored his warning around walked along side the creek.

"Hey maybe we should follow it and see where it follows?" she asked pointing at the creek after getting the idea.

"What if it brings us to those baboons again? Better not risk it and just go straight." He had also thought of it but they weren't familiar with this forest so they had no idea where what led to what.

"Okay. Then let's go. The sooner we get out of here the sooner we can find Mama." Luna said and the two children began their own little journey of getting out of the big forest. What they didn't know was it was really big and getting out would take long. Really long. And they weren't even in Fiore any more so finding their mother was going to take some time.

"AHHHH!" Lucy screamed and opened her eyes in pain while sitting up abruptly.

"Hime it's okay. Stay still you are badly hurt." Virgo told her and lightly pushed the blonde back onto the bed.

"W-what happened? The children?" she asked almost in a whisper.

"Sleep some more and we'll talk." Loke spoke making the blonde avert her glance to him.

"Where are they!" she said a little louder but not with the usual firmness of her voice.

"Lucy would just listen to us and sleep! You died and came back to life! Your body is too weakened right now." Loke for the first time since their contract yelled at her.

"I-I died?" she was shocked. She couldn't even remember how.

"Yes hime but we saved you or the King did. You are right now in our world." Virgo explained kindly.

"Take me home. I don't want to stay here for too long. One they here is three months meaning they will be three months away from me. Take me home!" she demanded with her weak voice and sat up despite the pain all over her body.

"Don't worry you've only been here for 40 Earthland hours. I'll bring you home if you promise to sleep." Loke told her.

"Fine but please look for them. They are probably really confused and scared and will try everything to escape and that makes me fear what they will do to them." Loke and Virgo assured her that they were looking all over for them and for her not to worry.

Loke lifted her up from the bed and disappeared in the air only to reappear in front of a large house.

He walked up to the door and didn't need the key to enter because he kicked it opened.

Normally Lucy would scold him and hit him for breaking her things but she was too weakened and her breathing was ragged. Breathing in the Celestial Spirit World was easier because that was where she got her energy from. But she couldn't stay there. She had to come back to Earthland so she didn't miss time.

"Now sleep some. I'll be downstairs, on the couch, so don't be stubborn and try to run away." He warned her when she lay on her bed. She weakly nodded before passing out

…

A lot can happen in a week. And it surely did for Lucy. After finding out she had died she fell into a coma like sleep for a whole week. It worried her spirits but the King assured it was because of her body was restarting after her short death.

She died. Her heart stopped for almost two minutes until the King revived her. He sucked out all of the darkness and death the Shadow of Death had infused in her body. The same process he used on Loke. He replaced the darkness with the light of the Celestial Spirit World. That meaning Lucy was now an immortal. She had the same immortality as the spirit but she was still a human.

When she woke up after a whole week of sleeping an learning the news she freaked out.

"I don't want to be an immortal! I want to see my children grow up and grow old and eventually die of old age! Please reverse it!" She has pleaded the King when she had visited him.

"I don't know how to reverse it old friend. I'm sorry but it was the only thing I could do to save you." The King had told her.

"Then help me find a way to lift the spell or whatever it is! Please I big you!" She had pleaded on her knees.

"I will old friend. Now go home and relax. I'll get Crux to research on the matter." The blonde nodded while crying before dissolving into nothing but gold dust. Something that came with the whole immortality thing. It had freaked her out the first time she did it.

And now after everything she was back in her home. Thinking. She was thinking of a plan to find a plan to find her babies.

Without thinking she pulled her cloak on and dashed out of her house living her spirits confused. Loke tried to follow but she told him not to. She had to be alone a while. And he respected her wishes.

So Lucy ran and had only on place in her mind. Magnolia. She had to ask her old guild for help of finding her babies. And she knew they were the right ones for the job. They would do anything for a nakama. Even though she betrayed them by leaving she knew they would forgive her. They were always forgiving. They forgave Gajeel, Juvia and The Thundergod tribe. So why wouldn't they not forgive her? She was confident that they would all but one forgive her.

Natsu wouldn't. And that she respected. She had hurt him the most because she was selfish. She just wanted him to live the adventures he always talked about and become stronger so he could take down Acnologia as he had promised his foster father Igneel. So she had to leave him.

Becoming pregnant just after weeks of dating was definitely not her plan or his, she guessed. But it did happen. And she found out she was the happiest girl ever. That was until reality came crashing down on her. He was Natsu. Natsu that loved fighting and getting stronger and most important of all, he was Natsu that wanted to go on adventures every second he could. And with a baby he couldn't. He would be too tied down. And that was not what she wished to do to him. To tie him down to one place. So she had made her mind of leaving Magnolia and him. For the better of their lives.

It was the most painful thing she could ever do to him and herself but she had to do it. For their sake. For Natsu's many wishes and goals' sake. She wanted him to have a better life. Beside they were both very young so she wanted him to live his youth without restrictions.

If there was one thing Lucy was good at in life that would be running away from her problems. People might call her a coward and she did admit she was one. But she would rather be a coward and let the man she love be happy than unhappy.

"Where are you going? Are you okay?" Suddenly a voice asked breaking Lucy out of her trance and train like thoughts.

"Ah sorry. Yes I'm fine just thinking. I'm on my way to Magnolia." She said after blinking a couple times. She checked her surroundings and found herself outside the town of Helios. A place she had stayed at for three years now. Her house was located in a forest out of Helios.

"You don't look fine to me. Get on my carriage I'm also on my way to Magnolia. Have some business with an old friend." The stranger said after watching from head to toe. Her closed were old tattered and bloodied.

Lucy also checked herself out and began cussing badly.

"Shit and fuck! Dammit. I'm sorry for my attire. I just recently woken up from a coma so I haven't changed my clothes since my fight. But don't worry I'm all fine and would love to take your offer to ride with you to Magnolia." Lucy explained and assured the stranger, who was an elderly man, she was all healthy and etc.

He nodded and waited for her to sit in the carriage so they could leave Helios. It would take take them a day to arrive to Magnolia so they would be there around morning noon. All depends on the driver.

"So you must be a mage to be in a fight? Which guild?" The old man asked starting a conversation after a few minutes of silence.

"None. I'm an independent mage but I used to be in Fairy Tail that's why I'm visiting Magnolia." She said truthfully.

"A Fairy Tail mage huh. That sounds impressive. They are very famous all over Fiore and my granddaughter obsesses over them. May I ask why you are no longer part of the guild?" The older man didn't want to be too rude but Lucy didn't mind and giggled.

"It's all fine sire. I don't mind at all. I left the guild when I became pregnant and wanted to solely dedicate my time to my twins. You may heard of me. I'm the lost fairy Lucy Heartfilia." She said offering the man a smile.

"Ahh yes. I heard you left the guild abruptly. So it was because you were pregnant. So that means the father is the Salamander? You were dating at the time if I remember correctly." Lucy nodded at the old man's guess.

"That he is but he knows nothing about them and I would like it to stay that way. I didn't want him to get tied them with children at our young age so I acted selfish." She told him with a sad smile.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone but I can brag to my granddaughter that I rode with you, right?" The man asked with a genuine smile with glint of mischief in his eyes.

That made her giggle loudly. He was so kind trying to lighten the mood. She immediately nodded with a few giggles.

"So tell me about this granddaughter of yours?" She asked.

Soon the both began a long chat of random things. From their adventures to parenthood and many more.

At some point of the ride Lucy took over the reigns. The sun had set hours ago and it was a chilly night but luckily her cloak kept her warm.

The old man was sleeping, snoring but it didn't mother the blonde. It only made her smile. She wasn't alone that was what counted though she knew she would never be alone. The stars were out and shining brightly as if guiding her.

"How should I ask them? It has already been six years. I wonder if anyone has kids. Levy-chan always wanted a horde of children." She was thinking out loud and giggled at her own words.

"Bet Gajeel won't be too happy about that. But Mira and Laxus would probably have a bunch of kids. Master must be so happy with so many great grandchildren around the guild. Oh Juvia and Gray. Stupid Gray finally accepted her after years of her fangirling and… stalking. They must have at least one child. Juvia would one a mini Gray she can dote on."

"Ah I wish my Nate and Luna could grow up with their kids. They need friends of their own age to play with. I am a bad mother." Lucy suddenly became really depressed thinking of her children.

"I just hope they are safe. Please let them be safe, God. I don't know what I would do without them." She began crying silently. It had already been a whole week since she last saw them and she was restless. Any mother would be saddened when their children has been kidnapped by evildoers.

"Mama misses and loves you guys so be safe. She is coming to save you." She told the sky. Hoping they could get her message.

After a few more hours the old man woke up and switched places with her, telling her to rest. She couldn't sleep so she sat next to him and enjoyed the bright morning light.

Two hours they were on the outskirts of Magnolia trudging silently towards the city.

"Well it has been a pleasure meeting you Lucy. I hope you find your children soon. I'm off here." The man said stopping in front of a familiar bakery.

"Thank you so much Arthur, for everything. And it was a pleasure chatting with you and meeting you. Tell your granddaughter to train hard with her magic and she'll definitely become strong as any of the mages of the Fairy Tail mages." Lucy said shaking his hands.

"Hope our path crosses one day again. Yet again, good luck saving your children. You will be in my mind and prayers." Arthur said with a genuine smile.

Lucy couldn't help but hugged and thanked him many times and told him he was always welcomed for visit at her home in Helios.

She waved on last time before running towards the guild but only to stop when she ran past Strawberry Street.

"Been a long time." She muttered looking at her old apartment window. Six years since she was standing there saying goodbye to her apartment building.

She began running towards the streets ignoring the many stares from its citizens. She knew she looked bad. Give her a chance. She just woke up from a coma and had too many things on her mind.

Her heart race increased rapidly when she saw the building she had spent so many hours at in her youth. It made her nervous and her hands were getting clampHer hands were getting sweaty making her dry them many times in her cloak.

When she neared the doors she was having seconds thoughts. Could they help her finding Nate and Luna? Wouldn't she bring the guild in danger too? Her hands shook when they were on the handle.

"You can do this Lucy. For them. You will do it for them!" She gave herself a pep talk and was determined.

Before pushing the door upon she fixed her cloak so it hid her face and hair. It was already cloaked with magic she they couldn't sense her magic or scent. She was just like a regular human.

"YEEEAH! WOOOOOH" She heard the guild roar like celebrating something. She smiled and gently pushed the door open.

When she entered she saw almost everyone crowding someone and muttered words of congratulations.

"TO NATSU AND LISANNA!" One yelled and made the blonde freeze in her track. She hadn't been seen yet. No body acknowledged her presence not even the Dragon Slayers with their keen senses. They were all to busy congratulating her former and Lisanna.

"So he has moved on. Good for him." She muttered to herself with a sad smile plastered on her face.

"YEAH! A NEW BABY IN THE GUILD!" with that cheer Lucy's heart broke to million pieces like the first time she left him.

"B-baby?!" she choke out doing her best not to cry. She had to see it coming. But she wasn't prepared. They were only 24 and 25. It was still young to go on adventures.

"No, stop thinking." She clenched her hand and took a deep breath. She chose this life for herself. She gave him the freedom to do everything he wanted. So she must stand by her words even though her heart ached so much.

She cleared her loudly and hoped to get some attention from her old guild but only one person saw her and that was a little boy. He head raven colored hair and blue eyes. She knew immediately who his parents were. She offered him a smile despite feeling like crap.

"Mama." The boy said and yanked a sitting Juvia's dress. She didn't move and looked at the couple who had just announced their joyous news.

"Mama!" he said a little louder and yanked harder finally getting her attention. She looked at him and saw him pointed towards Lucy.

When she saw Lucy she quickly stood by and went into a defense stance pushing storm behind him.

"No, no!" Lucy's said flailing her arms in a defense manner assuring the Water mage she wasn't an bad person.

What Juvia notice was the pink Fairy Tail insignia on her left hand which could only mean the person in front of her was "Lucy-san?"

Once the words were muttered those closest to her stopped speaking and so did all the slayers in the guild.

"Y-yes." She said and pulled her hood off.

"L-Luce?" Natsu asked breaking away from the crowd to watch her. He couldn't believe his eyes. It really was her.

"I need Fairy Tail's help. My children has been kidnapped by a Dark Guild associated to Zeref. So please help me!" She ignored Natsu's gaze and told her reasons for being here.

"C-children?" One gasped out.

"Kidnapped, Dark Guild?" another muttered.

"Zeref?" Many said with hurt and fear.

"Raise your head and follow me, my child." Master told her and she obliged. Her eyes were streaming with tears.

He gestured her to follow him up the stairs and she did. She quickly ran up thr stairs not waiting for the Master, afraid someone would stop her and ask her questions. That someone being Natsu Dragneel.


	4. Chapter 3: Our happiness is fleeting

**Yo, I'm already back. Yay. ^-^ I thank you for the reviews. It makes it easier for me who Natsu will end up with. Again I apologize for making the characters too OOC and for erros. I tried to do a spell check but perhaps I've missed something. I dunno. It's also very hard phrasing my self becuse sometimes I think of a Danish phrase or a Turkish and contemplate on how to make it sound right in English. So sorry if some things are badly written. English is my third language.**

 **I love the twins. They are sooooo adorable. Especially how I imagine them! If you find anything confusing and want something to be more elaborated then ask. I will do my best to explain it. After naming them I realized I had made another "Na and Lu pairing". It was unconsciously made an when I found out I lol'ed. XD Nathaniel and Noah are my favorite boy names and Emma and Luna my favorite girl names. One day I'll name my children either of the two names. Sorry, just wanted to share that with ya. ^-^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters or anything related to FT. The great Hiro-sensei does.**

 **Read and review, I'll accept them will outstretched arms \^-^/**

 **Kisses and hugs,**

 **Tiche**

* * *

Chapter 3: Our happiness is fleeting

Natsu woke up to the sudden rush to the bathroom of his girlfriend. He got up and followed her to their bathroom.

It was not a pretty sight nor smell he was met with. She was hovering over the toilet throwing everything up she had to eat yesterday in the town of Sabertooth.

"Are you okay? Need something?" he asked worried.

"Water please." She muttered after finishing throwing her gut out.

He quickly ran out of the room and fetched a bottle of water and immediately opened it up for her and handed it.

She took a few sips. It felt heavenly against her sore throat. He helped her out and flushed for her before she brushed her mouth.

"I think I'm going to stay home. Don't feel good." She said after finishing. Natsu nodded.

"I'll go to the guild and ask Mira to make you some more of that porridge and bring it to you. Okay." She nodded and went to bed.

He dressed up and kissed her sweaty forehead before running out of the house to the guild.

"Mira please make some of that porridge you made the day before. Lisanna is still sick." Natsu said the minute he entered the guildhall.

"Right away." She said and went out to the kitchen.

"I'll be going for a bit. Need to pay an old friend some jewels I forgot to do yesterday." She heard him and stuck her head out to nod.

He ran out of the guild and down to the old man's bakery he visited yesterday.

"Ah came back again I see. Marla, Natsu is here, make more of those buns from yesterday." the man said the minute he stepped inside the shop.

"No need old man. I'm here to pay for yesterday. I forgot about it because something came up. So how much will it be?" Natsu said taking his wallet out getting ready to pay.

"Nonsense, sit down and relax. My Marla is fast, and fresh baked bread and buns are the best." the old man said pushing Natsu to one of the chairs much to his protest.

"But Lisanna is sick and Mira is making her porridge. I should be with her and help her if she needs it." Natsu told the man.

"Porridge takes some time so you can sit and chat with me. Or is it that you don't want to chat me?" the man asked feigning hurt.

Natsu quickly dismissed the old man's question. "Of course not! I'm just worried about my girlfriend."

"Don't worry. It's properly summer flue. Many people gets sick the ending of summer. So it's nothing to worry about." the old man said sitting across of him

"What about my debt? How much do I owe ya, old man?"

"A 500 bill will be sufficient." Natsu quickly handed him 2000 jewels knowing full well the old man was being generous.

They began bickering back and forth. The old man refusing the money and Natsu insisting. Natsu won the argument much to the old man's liking.

"A made a bunch and used different spices this time. Those are the same from yesterday but these has red curry and chili inside." Marla announced her arrival with a big basket full of buns of different sizes.

He tried her new creation and loved it. It took him fifteen minutes to devour everything in the basket.

"That was really delicious. Thanks for the meal." he told the couple with his famous grin.

"You are welcomed deary. Here have some more home. I heard your girlfriend is sick. Chamomile tea is good for the sick." Marla said giving him a big bag of buns.

"Thanks. I'll stop by the market and buy some. Thank you and have a nice day. Goodbye!" he waved goodbye and ran to the nearest market to buy a box chamomile leaves.

"Good time. Here. I added a bit spice in." Mira said when he walked inside the guild again.

She handed him a hot bowl with a lid on. He thanked him and went out the guild minutes later.

"I'v brought you porr- oh you are asleep." He announced walking inside their room. He smiled and put the bag on the floor and bowl on the night stand next to her.

He checked her temperature to see if she had a fever which she did. A high one. Almost as high as his mother temperature. That wasn't good.

"Is Lisanna okay?" Happy asked flying inside the room.

"She has a bad fever and has thrown up. I don't that's okay. What should I do buddy?" Natsu asked the Exceed for advice.

"A cold cloth on her forehead could help her fever go down." Happy told him.

Natsu nodded and went to the kitchen, Happy following him.

"How are the eggs? Any movement?" He asked the flying feline.

"Nothing yet. Carla says it's too early but we are both waiting excitingly." Happy told his best friend with his biggest smile.

"I'm excited too. Can't wait to meet them!" the slayer exclaimed with his big grin. His best friend was going to be a father soon. How could he not be excited.

The chatted for a little while longer before Natsu went into his bedroom to tend to his sick girlfriend.

He had brought two big bowls. One filled with water with ice inside and a cloth soaking, and one that was empty. The latter was so she could throw up instead of rushing to the bathroom.

He wrung the cloth before folding it neatly on the top of her forehead. She let out a sigh of relief while still sleeping. He sat beside her stroking her cheeks in a loving way.

"Want to go fishing while she sleeps?" Happy asked entering the room again.

"Sure. It looks like she'll sleep for a long time." Natsu got up and followed the Exceed out, closing his bedroom door gently.

"Is Carla still sleeping?" He asked when they walked away from their house with their fishing pole in their hands.

"No she's staying at Wendy's today. She wanted to spend the day together, telling me it had been too long since moving in with us." He told.

"Okay. I understand. Let's catch some big fish today! The one getting the biggest is the winner!" And his child like mode was on.

"Aye!" They ran to their lake and quickly pushed the poles out in the water.

"Hey buddy?" Natsu asked after a few minutes of waiting.

"Aye?" The cat said.

"Should I ask Lisanna to marry me?" He asked with a nervous tone.

The cat looked up to his buddy's face. He looked like he was thinking really hard.

"Only if you feel like you want to spend every day with her."

"But I do spend every day with?" The slayer said getting more confused.

"Then what's the problem?" the cat inquired.

"The problem is should I marry her or not? I'm getting confused. She has been so patient with me over the year and I feel like I'm a bad boyfriend for not asking her to marry me. Almost everyone of our nakama are married." the dragon slayer told his best friend in frustration.

"But you live as a married couple so I don't see why you are confused? You are already leaving with her. The only difference marriage will do in your relationship is change her last name to yours and change her status from girlfriend to wife. So I don't see the problem." The cat explained his frustrated best friend.

"So you are telling me to get married to Lisanna?" The cat nodded as his answer.

"But what if we aren't ready for marriage?" The Slayer ask.

"Natsu I can't tell you what to do or what not to do you have to feel it from your heart. But I don't think that you are ready for marriage because the way you are right now, asking those questions just tells me that you still have _her_ in your mind." Happy said being completely honest.

"Do not! I focus solely on Lisanna." The slayer said.

"But does your heart follow your mind?" the cat was asking the right questions.

"It will eventually. Right now I am solely dedicated to Lisanna. Don't mention _her_. I don't want to think of anything related to _her_ right now." The slayer said dismissing the whole conversation but the Exceed wasn't finished.

"You have to let it go Natsu and learn to talk about her. Lucy is still our nakama. You have to let us speak her name even though it hurt. It hurt us all when she left but she has her reasons. Accept them and move on with your life." Happy was on the brink of tears when he finished. He was hurt almost as much as Natsu. Lucy was his best friend too.

"Can we just drop the conversation for now. I feel like I'm cheating on Lisanna every time I think of her." Natsu clenched his fist hard.

"Okay." the Exceed muttered and looked away from his friend and quickly wiped his tears away with his paw. It didn't go unnoticed by Natsu. He too was almost crying but made a promise the other night and he wanted to keep his promise.

They went home a little while after empty handed and solemn expressions. They didn't talk making it awkward.

When they entered the house Happy went straight into his room and closed the door making the slayer feel bad. He never closes the door.

Dejectedly, Natsu went entered his own bedroom and saw his girlfriend sitting up watching something on the lacrima projector.

"Hi." She told him with a smile. He returned one back and sat next to her to measure her temperature. It hadn't changed.

"You should lay down, your temperature is really high." he told her with worry laced in his voice.

"I'm fine. I actually feel better than in the morning. Ate the soup and some of your buns. It was delicious." She said with a bright smile.

"You are one of the buns? Weren't they too spicy for ya?" he was confused.

She shook her head. "Not at all. They were yummy."

"But you don't like spicy food?"

"Geez, sorry for taking a sudden liking for spicy food. You and Mira worry to much." She huffed annoyed.

"It's not like that sorry. What'cha watching?" he asked changing the subject feeling her change of mood.

"Romantic comedy. It's good. Come and sit with me?" she patted his side of the bed. He took his sandals off and sat next to her. She snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arm around her.

They began watching the movie though Natsu wasn't quite watching it. Lisanna had a sudden outburst of tears because one of the character's friend pranked him. She muttered that he was mean even though it was meant to be funny. She cried throughout the whole movie. Sometimes of laughter and sometimes because of grief. Scaring Natsu.

After another movie she fell asleep on his chest. He slid out of her hold and went out of the room to check on Happy. He felt bad about their conversation at the lake and wanted to apologize and hang out with him.

He was about to knock of the door but halted his movement when he heard Happy talking to the Eggs. No telling them stories.

"And then there was that time Lushi was trapped inside a clock. It was so scary. She was almost absorbed by the clock but Fairy Tail saved her of course. Your Uncle Natsu told me about how he caught her. You see Lucy loves the stars because of her magic. She is a Celestial Spirit mage with weird but funny spirits. Anyways, she fell out of the machine as if she was a shooting stars and Uncle Natsu ran after her and quickly caught her before she head to ground. He caught a star."

Natsu held a hand over his heart. It ached badly especially when images of the event entered his head.

"I will find Lushi one day and hopefully you can meet her. I bet she has had many adventures that would make us all envious. I miss her a lot." Natsu left. He couldn't bear with it. His heart felt like bursting. And thanks to his little feline friend his mind was invaded by memories of the blonde and their adventures.

"Stop it heart, please! Just let me forget her it hurts too much!" he cried out landing on his knees sobbing. He felt like the worst person ever. He seriously felt he was unfaithful towards Lisanna with his thoughts of the blonde.

"Just let me forget her and the pain!" He was in so much pain and couldn't stop crying.

"I miss her so much!" he roared out loudly. But his roar was full of hurt and anger. He had just admitted to himself how much he missed her. The feeling of betraying Lisanna hurt him so much.

"Why? Why can't I stop this feeling? Why is she still affecting me so much! It's been six years, six years since she tore my heart out!" he sobbed some more punching the ground to vent his anger.

He had betrayed Lisanna with still having feelings for Lucy even though he had denied it for so long. He wasn't worth being called a man, in his opinion. He was worse than Zeref.

"N-Natsu?" a timid Happy asked when he approached his best friend.

The slayer sniffle and looked up to his little buddy with a tear stained face. He looked so much in pain.

Happy began crying and jumped in his arms trying to give him comfort. "It's okay. It's okay." they cooed each other while letting the tears go.

They didn't say anything for a long time and just embraced each other crying.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Happy asked after wiping the last tear away from his face.

Natsu nodded and they slowly began walking back to the house. Luckily for them Lisanna had been sleeping through the whole ordeal. They got under the comforter and muttered a silent goodnight.

Both had exhausted themselves from their extensive crying and both had an headache forming so sleep felt heavenly.

"Lu? Lu… LUNA WAKE UP NOW!" Nate yelled after attempting to wake up his sister who didn't budge one bit. It was always a problem waking her up. She slept like the dead.

"Wha? What time is it Mama?" Luna asked sitting up rubbing her eyes and looking around.

"Mama isn't here, dummy. Come on let's get going. It's morning already and we haven't even reached the end of the forest yet." The older twin informed and was already ready for their travel.

"But I'm tired~" she whined. "And we've been walking for days now. I can't do it anymore!"

"Do you want to see Mama or not?" The little girl nodded. "Then let's go." the little boy ordered.

He held his little hand out to his sister when she fished dressing. Even though they bicker a lot. Like really a lot. They were inseparable. Been that way since they were born.

"When we find Mama I will ask her to teach us Teleportation Magic so we don't have to walk for so long." Luna told her brother.

"Yeah that would be nice. We could teleport to the amusement park all the time!" He grinned thinking of all the things he could do with such magic.

"Yeah! And we can also teleport to Crocus and watch the games live. Wow!" Luna added getting overly excited.

"Yeah! Mama did tell us she would take us when we are older but with Teleportation magic we could watch Fairy Tail and Sabertooth fight! Awesome!" He was equally excited as his twin.

The two loved watching the Grand Magic Games but Lucy didn't want to go to the capital to watch the fight because there were "too many people". But they knew it was a lie.

"Yeah that would be awesome. Papa is strong and beat everyone every time but he is weak against transportation. That's sad." Luna admitted.

"Yeah but Papa is still cool! I will become like him one day and defeat anyone that challenges me!" Nate exclaimed.

They both knew who their father is. No Lucy did not tell them but she did raise them meaning they were very wise for their age group. They had read her Diary and found out the true identity of their father. Natsu Dragneel.

As any children they really wanted to meet him but respected their mother's wishes of waiting till they were at least the age of ten. So the only times they got to see him was on the magazines or on the lacrima projector at their home.

"I will become stronger and defeat you!" Luna declared grinning. Both their grin matched their father's. Plus they inherited the canines of Dragon Slayers.

"Let's become stronger together and challenge Papa when we meet him! We will definitely win against!" Nate said boldly and confident.

"Yeah! And then we can make a bet asking him to marry Mama! Mama will be so happy!" Luna said agreeing with her brother.

"Yes! Let's do that! Let's become and defeat him for Mama's sake!" They both agreed and grinned with confidence. Together they were unstoppable.

…

After a few hours of walking they spotted a cottage in the middle of everything. It looked run down and gave off a scary vibe but they were kids so curiosity killed the cat right?

"What are you kids doing in my house?!" And old and grouchy voice said as they entered and they jumped in the air screaming.

"Don't scream like that, I'm old and fragile!" The voice said sounding annoyed.

And older woman appeared from the shadows of the room and held on a stick for support.

"S-sorry ma'am! We didn't know anyone was living here!" The told her still shaken up from shock and a little bit frightened. She didn't look friendly.

"What are you doing in the forest so far away from the cities?" She asked stepping closer to them.

"Bad men has kidnapped us from our Mama and we escaped them only to get lost in the forest." Nate explained.

"Yeah, can you tell us where we are?" Luna added.

The old lady looked at the kids from head to toe and stopped at their eyes, searching for any lies in their words.

"You are in Alakitasia. You aren't from here, are ya?" she asked.

They shook their heads.

"Then where are you from?"

"Helios, Fiore." they said in unison.

"Fiore, I see. Come inside, I'll make some tea for you." She gestured them further inside of her compartment and they gladly complied.

"So what did those bad men want with you kids? Did you do something bad? Or did your mother do something bad?"

"Are Mama did nothing bad!" they yelled in protest and pouted

"Calm down, tch I was just asking." the old woman stated.

"The bad guy just kidnapped us because we are Mama's children.' Luna said after she and her brother calmed their nerves.

"Is your mother the princess of Fiore?"

They shook their head. "She is Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail!" The told her proudly.

"Fairy Tail? Ah that magical guild. I see. Magnolia." The old woman said her thoughts out loud and looked at the youngsters with a smile. It scared them.

"I can help you get home. I'll take you close to Magnolia. I could use some different kind of air too." She announced to them smiling more but the smile freaked them off. She looked too creepy when she smiled.

"Y-you aren't a-a bad guy?" Nate asked despite his mouth quivering violently making him stutter badly.

"No. I am not a bad person. I know someone living in Magnolia that I haven't visited in 40 years. I had been thinking for a long while what I should do but you two just made up my mind. I'm going to Magnolia and visit my friend." She smiled genuinely but it still freaked out the twins and they decided against commenting on her smile. Not wanting to be rude.

"Thanks. How will we leave the forest? It is humongous and you look like you can bare stand on your feet." Luna stated after taking a good look of the old lady. She was hunched over, dressed in a ugly dress and holding the stick like her depended on it, which it probably did. Her legs quivered as she took steps back and forth.

"Ah don't worry. I just got the thing for us to travel with." The old woman said and quickly turned around almost falling down but her stick held her stabilized her footing. She walking towards a bookshelf. The twins followed her, curious of what they would show them.

"Ahh there it is!" She exclaimed and picked up a little box up in on hand.

"What's inside it?" Nate asked.

"A magical crystal stone. Or people call them lacrimas today." She told them while walking towards a chair to sit on. Her old legs needed rest.

"What can that lacrima do? And why is it black?" Luna asked as the old woman opened the box revealing a black shiny lacrima.

"Warp. Time warping to be exact." She said.

"What does that mean?" they both asked confused.

"Heh, it's not something to be confused by. Time warping is like Teleportation Magic. Do you know what back holes age? " She received nods and continued. "Well think of it like this then. This little fella creates a black hole then we step in to it. And after it has consumed us we will be spat out immediately out of the black hole but not before we think and say our desired destination or the one holding the lacrima has to do that.

We are bending time and spaces that's why it's called a time warping lacrima. They are rare. Only a few left including mine and it takes many years for them to recharge their etherion." She explained every detail of the power and rarity of the lacrima, feeling proud she had owned one.

"Can't you just power it up with your magic?" Nate found the crystal fascinating and wanted on too even though they were rare.

"No I don't believe so. And I'm not a mage so I haven't tried. Anyways. We will use this get to Magnolia. I haven't used it, ever, so it should make it to Magnolia or I hope it does." She had just been handed the lacrima when she was a teenager so she didn't know much detail of the object.

"Awesome. Can we get a sleep and take a nap before taking off? Luna asked as she made her comfortable on the old lady's couch.

"Sure. I'll cook us a larger supper while you sleep. You must've been hungry after running away from those bad men." The woman said getting up from her seat.

"Yeah, a nap would be the best. We haven't slept well for almost a week now." Nate confessed and laid next to his sister.

"Then sleep. Oh it forgot. My name is Myrna Moerk, you two?" She asked after forgetting that they hadn't exchanged names yet.

"I'm Luna and he's Nathaniel or just Nate. We are twins." Luna said while pointing at herself and her brother.

"Nice to make your acquaintances." Myrna said with a smile. "I'm in the kitchen if you need anything."

Luna and Nate both nodded before letting sleep finally take over. Their small bodies needed the rest, and the couch felt heavenly against their body instead of the hard grown they had been sleeping on for the past six days of running in the forest.

"It's quite sad that small children are separated from their mothers so young. Their parents must be really worried." Myrna muttered after watching the children drift off to sleep. She pulled a blanket over their bodies before walking inside the kitchen to make food.

"Lisanna, I think it's time for a visit to the doctor's office. You haven't improved all week." Natsu told his girlfriend worried, helping her stand up after her little morning ritual of throwing up.

"I'm fine, it will pass over soon." the white Takeover mage told him and began rinsing her mouth.

"You are not fine. Your fever comes and goes like it wants, making me worry. You throw up at least two times a day and are too lethargic to do anything throughout the day. It worries me a lot." Natsu frowned because of her stubbornness.

"It's very sweet of you to worry." She said with a kind smile and pecked his cheek. "So let's go to the doctor's."

Natsu smiled when she agreed and helped her inside their room before they both could dress.

"Happy! We are going to the doctor's. If it goes well we'll come by the guild!" Natsu yelled to his feline when before they left the compartment.

"Aye." The feline mumbled flying out of his room running his ayes.

Natsu grinned at his friend and trudged out with Lisanna next to him.

"Whatever the doctor says don't freak out or worry, okay?" Lisanna told him when they arrived in front of a white building with big capital letter that read: Magnolia Hospital.

"Is there something you want to tell?" he inquired suspiciously. For him it sounded like she already knew what sickness she had.

"The doctor will. Come." She said avoiding his eyes and pushed the doors open. She had her own suspicion of what she had been dealing with for the last week or so.

Natsu didn't comment further and followed her inside the building. They asked the receptionist, who immediately recognized them, and asked for an appointment for today. Normally they would've waited a few hours but because it was them, they cut the line and was attended faster than regular patient. Unfairly done but no one argued because it was Natsu Dragneel, he had saved their lives many times.

"So what can I do for you Miss Strauss?" the kind doctor asked when they were ushered into his office room.

"I've been-"

"She's been really sick. Her temperature almost matches mine. She has been throwing up, a lot, and she had been lethargic so she has been feeling like hell the last couple of day." Natsu interrupted her and told the doctor her symptoms. He made sure the doctor knew how unwell she were.

"Is that right, Miss Strauss?" he asked.

Lisanna looked him in the eye and nodded though she wouldn't had phrase it like Natsu.

"Then please take a seat while I examine you." the doctor pointed to a bed and asked her to sit on in.

She complied and sat on the bed watching the doctor prepare different kinds of utensils. Natsu just watched from his seat.

He would occasionally smile to her while the examination but cringed mostly. The procedure just gave him goosebumps. Why would the doctor but a cotton stick in her throat or a long line through her nose? It made no sense for the Dragon Slayer and he was glad that he never gets sick.

The worse thing was when he saw the needle stick into her fair skin. That made his palms sweaty and he shuddered. Who would have thought, Natsu Dragneel the Great Salamander of Fairy Tail was… afraid of needles? What a laugh.

While Natsu was in his own little bubble the daughter gave Lisanna a stick which she had to pee on. She left the room to go to the bathroom.

She entered again with a smile on her space and handed his the stick. He smiled back after looking for the results.

A sudden ping erupted in the room and a white smoke appeared in front of the doctor. A paper fell on his desk and he read it

The two mages looked at him weirdly. They were confused what that was and Natsu wanted to comment how stupid it looked.

"It's the lab results from the blood test. Congratulations Miss Strauss, the stick and the blood tests are positive. You are pregnant!" The announcement took Natsu's breath away. Lisanna just giggled and thanked him.

"Mr. Dragneel, you are going to be a father." Natsu's heart stopped.

He didn't know what to feel. Happy? Sad? Ecstatic? Joyous? He couldn't find the real emotion.

"Natsu?" Lisanna asked timidly. She was hurt by his reaction or his lack of reaction. She had her suspicion since day two but kept it to herself. And now it was official. She was pregnant. She was pregnant with Natsu's baby.

"Huh?" he blinked a couple of times before focusing his eyes on her blue once. She was hurting because of him. Because he didn't know what to say. And he felt bad. Real bad.

"I… I don't know what to say? I'm going to become a dad?" she offered him a gentle smile and nod.

 _A father?_ He thought. _I'm going to become a father. How did things end up like this? I was going to ask her to take a break for a bit, while I would travel to find myself. I had intention of breaking up with her! This is so, so confusing. I'm gonna be a dad. I should be thrilled and not mopping. You can do it Natsu. Be happy, smile to her. Tell her your happy. A baby. Damn._

He forced himself to think positive even though he had those intention. Maybe was a baby what he needed to move on? He nodded to himself agreeing. A baby will help him move on.

"That's the best thing I've ever heard in my life!" he told her and pulled her into his embrace. He was happy. Happy for them both.

Lisanna began sobbing and held onto him like a life line. She was so happy that he finally spoke and his words just made her cry. They were going to be parents.

"We should tell the guild. They will be so happy!" he said grinning. She sniffle and giggled. Her siblings would be thrilled by the news.

"Let's go now!" He said and lifted her up in a princess hold and dashed out of the office even though the doctor told him he still had a few things left to say. Natsu didn't care. He wanted to share the news with the guild. He needed to.

While running to the guild it finally began sinking in. He was going to be a father. His own flesh and blood. His heart beat faster by the thought. It was happiness. He felt pure happiness. All negative emotions and thoughts were forgotten.

He kicked the door open with a loud bang and stood in the middle, putting the crying Lisanna down.

" Everyone! We have an announcement to make!" He yelled and got everyone's attention. He couldn't stop grinning like a fool.

People began walking closer up to them and waited for them to explain.

"What is it Flame Brain?" Gray asked.

"We are going to have a baby!" As the second he said those words a silence met them but only a few seconds. When they registered what he said loud cheers surrounded them.

"Congratulations! I'm gonna be an aunt again!" Mira was squealing and pulled her sister into a hug.

"What a MAN!" Elfman yelled patting the Slayer's back hard but he didn't loose his footing.

"Didn't know you had it in ya, Fire breath. Congrats." Gray said with a genuine smile.

"I'm happy for you. Congratulations." Erza too patted his back and this time he lost his footing a stumbled forward.

Many more congratulated the couple with either hugs or pats on the bag in Natsu's case.

Natsu couldn't stop grinning. He was happy. _This is my happiness and new beginning._ He thought to himself.

"L-Lucy-san?" Or perhaps not. Perhaps he wasn't deemed to be happy.

The moment he heard Juvia utter her name he looked for her. Her passed the crowd and saw a hooded feminine figure with a pink fairy tattoo on her left hand. His breath hitched when she pulled the hood off, and he felt sick. Like he had rode the worst transportation device.

"Y-yes." it was her voice. It of course sounded more mature but it was her voice, he knew.

"L-Luce?" he had to say her name. He had to. It had been forever since he spoken her name in front anyone.

She avoided their gazes and bowed down and said something that broke his heart yet again. It was like an evil deja vu.

"I need Fairy Tail's help. My children has been kidnapped by a Dark Guild associated with Zeref. So please help me!" She had children. She had moved on with ease from him and had her own family. He just couldn't believe it.

"C-children?" One of the members gasped, shocked.

"Kidnapped, Dark Guild?" another muttered, confused

"Zeref?" Many said with hurt and fright. The Dark mage had already ruined many lives and their too.

"Raise your head and follow me my child." Master told her. When she looked up Natsu's heart beat so fast. Her eyes were full of tears and sadness and it hurt him despite how he felt about being betrayed by her.

He was thinking about grabbing her wrist to pull her aside to ask her many question. Most likely why she left and about the new man in her life. And when he was about to reach out she dashed up the stairs like a mad man.

"Not now brat. She is hurting." Master told him. Natsu nodded though he was really reluctant. He wanted to hear every word of their conversation. Maybe she would tell Master the truth.

…

Master walked up the stairs before cathing one last of his hurting brat. He felt bad about how they ending relationship and how the Dragon Slayer suffered in front of his eyes. He would demand some answers from the blonde.

He opened his office door and saw her sit down crying her heart out and the sight broke his heart.

"Tell me everything child. Don't worry about skelne eavesdropping. This door is soundproof makes of the many Dragon Slayers in our guild being snoopy." Master Makarov told her after closing the door and taking a seat on his chair.

"We were in the Northern Forest training an-"

"Not from there. From the beginning. Six years ago." He interrupted her.

"What does that have to do with my children being kidnapped?" She asked angered. Here she was asking for help and he had old scores to settle.

"Everything. Who are their father? How old are they? What reason did you have to leave without even consulting me?" he was hurt when he heard the news of her departure. She was his brat after all and she hadn't confided in her with her problem.

"Do you hate me?" she asked looking down on her fiddling hands on her lap.

"That was a stupid question to ask. Of course I do not hate you. You will always be family. So please tell me everything." he told her truthfully. He wasn't a man that couldn hate.

"Natsu." She said the name without stuttering but her heart broke to thousands of pieces. She hadn't spoken his name in ages. She hesitantly looked up to see his reaction.

Master's eyes widened. To say he was shocked was an understatement. Even though she only told a name he knew what it meant. But why did she leave?

"We were too young. I couldn't let him miss the adventures he spoke so fondly of because I was pregnant so I left. I didn't want to tie him down. Even though it meant hurting myself and him. He is meant for greatness. And I'm happy he has moved on and starting a family." Master gasped when she told her reasons. She had heard the celebration moments ago.

"But you said children? Twins?" She smiled and nodded at his question even though she could feel how the old man pitied. It was uncomfortable but she would take every consequences if it meant for her loved ones happiness.

"Nathaniel and Luna. A beautiful boy and girl. They are my greatest treasure so I would really appreciate if we made a plan to find them. It's already been a weak." She wished to see her children sooner than later.

"Why did they get kidnapped?" Master wanted every details.

"We were going to the Northern Forest to do some training and suddenly out of nowhere a group of men appeared. They saw the kids use magic and kidnapped them. I don't know how they got to them but they did. We fought but they used underhanded methods to seal my magic but luckily Sting and Rogue came to our rescue. The Dark Knights of Death Hooligans, as they introduced themselves as, called for back up and a Dark mage named Lana appeared and we fought. I would've won if she hadn't used her Shadows of Death. I died because the Shadow touched me fusing my body with dark magic. But the Spirit King revived me only to make me an immortal. I just woke up from a coma yesterday."

Master Makarov was really surprised by everything she told her. From the fights to her new status as an immortal.

"The kids magic, what is it?" he asked after thinking a long time about it.

"The One Magic. I can't explain it but they are gifted. They are gifted children." She confessed making the old man choke on his own spit.

"Are you telling me that they are the Source of all Magic?" His eyes were almost popping out and he was sweating.

"Yes. I gave birth in the Celestial Spirit World and when I did I was blessed by a warm glow of Magic. The King told me that Nate and Luna was unique. They were born in the the same warm glow and their bodies were engulfed in the everlasting flame of Celestial flames. We don't know much but they adapt to any magic by free will. They don't know it yet. I haven't told then yet. They are only five so that's why we have many training session with Draco. He is their mentor."

"Draco the Dragon?" he asked.

"Yes. Draco appeared when the twins were born, actually he appeared while I was pushing Nate out. It freaked me out and surprised everyone. Draco is very rare and he isn't just a Celestial Spirit but also the father of all Dragon. Every Dragon got their powers from him and was born from his flesh millions of years ago. He appeared only because he was summoned by the kids. No body understood why and how but we accepted it. That's why I made a key." She showed him the key.

"This is really overwhelming. First meeting you but then learning about all this. But I promise you. We will find them. They are part of us." The Master said after contemplating and letting the information sink in. He was impressed and proud of Lucy. She had grown up.

"Thank you! But please keep Natsu far away of this. I don't want him involved. Nate and Luna know who their father is and I've promised them to meet him when they are older than ten. And I intend to wait that long. They are bright and understanding my reasoning." The Master smiled sad but nodded agreeing.

"I'll talk with First coming up with strategies and whatnkt, and ask the brats to search every corner of Earth land to find that Guild. Is there any other information I need?" The Master asked as they headed towards the door.

"They are foreigners and use special lacrimas. Rare even. And they are associated with Zeref." He nodded taking a mental note that he had to visit the Magic Council for information.

She opened the door and followed the Master down. She wasn't planning on staying and making conversation. She had to begin searching herself.

The hall was silent when they stepped down. Even the small children could feel the tension and kept silent.

"I need a group to find any information on the Dark Guild named Death Hooligans and some info about their Dark Knights and Dark mage Lana. They are most likely foreigners." The Master told the silent members.

"I'm in." Natsu volunteered. He wanted to help. While Lucy was upstairs he had made up his mind. He would help her since she was nakama. It was her kids meaning they were his nakama too. Even though it had hurt he had to let her go. He was going to be a father himself so he wanted to save those kids no matter what. He felt it was his job to do. Maybe it was his paternity instinct but whatever it was he had to help get those kids back and kick their kidnappers asses

"No. You are not allowed to g-"

"That's bullshit! I want to help. They are nakama too, aren't they?" Natsu stated angrily when Master Makarov denied him to participate.

Lucy's heart skipped several beats. _If only you knew Natsu. Of only you knew._ She thought.

"You are still suspended. Erza, Gray, Levy, Gajeel and Wendy. You five will try to find the information." He ordered. They agreed with nods but Natsu was not pleased. He was about to give the Master a piece of his mind but a loud familiar yelled making him halt in motion.

"LUSHI!" Happy yelled flying Max Speed towards the blonde. She smiled kindly to him and opened her arm. She was going to receive his arm full speed. They collided but Lucy kept for footing.

The blue Exceed was bawling his eyes out and kept telling her how he had missed her.

"We can help." Another voice said before Lucy had time to speak to Happy.

"Sting, Rogue! Thank god you are fine. It hadn't time to ask Loke how you were." She said running up to them while still cradling a sobbing Happy in her arms.

"You haven't changed?" Sting said eying her clothes. She rolled her eyes.

"Didn't exactly have time to change, you know. One of those Shadows got me and I died. Tch, insensitive bastard." She said with a small smile.

"Yeah heard from the lion. Yukino asked asked all her spirits but no one told us anything. Loke visited earlier and told us your situation. Thanks for saving out buttstock back there and congratulations of being an immortal." he said patting her shoulder awkwardly.

"I-Immortal?" Natsu asked stuttering behind her. She ignored him.

"Being immortal is not necessarily a good thing. But sorry for worrying you guys. I was in a coma so my spirits were probably worried that's why they didn't tell any of the other spirits. Where is he now? Loke?" She asked.

Sting shrugged his shoulders. "No idea. He just came by and told us you were fine and left. We thought that you would come here so we came. We've found some info of those mages and knights we fought." he told her and handed her a big envelope.

She opened it up and pulled the files out. She began reading them eagerly. She had to know where her children were. Her yes widened when she saw the location.

"Alakitasia? Alvarez Empire?" He nodded as she spoke.

"Alvarez Empire?" Makarov asked. She nodded and handed him the papers she just received.

"How on Earth land did they figure about the kids?" he muttered to himself.

"What's going on gramps?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, what's all this about Alvarez Empire?" Gray inquired.

"I need to go. I need to go there now!" Lucy said and left without saying going. She shimmered out as a Celestial Spirit shocking the onlookers.

"What was _that_?" a member asked.

They all had so many questions to ask the blonde but she left them without saying anything.

"Where did she go?" Natsu wanted to speak to her. Console her.

"I don't know but that doesn't matter now what matters is that we help her find her children." Makarov told everyone. Finding the children were their main priority.

"Uhm, is this Fairy Tail?" Suddenly a voice spoke.

Everyone eyes focus on the voice and saw two small children standing by the door entrance. They were cloaks and looked dirty.

"Yes, how may we help you?" Master walked up to them.

The looked at him and smiled. "Do you know where our Mama is?" one of them asked.

"No, who is our mother, child?" Master pushed for further information.

"Lucy Heartfilia." They said unison causing everyone to gasp out loud and making Master stagger. They twins had returned.

* * *

 **Sorry for making it cliffy. XD But the twins are back! Yes! How will Natsu react when he seems them? And what about Lucy? What will she do? Her babies arrived minutes after she had left searching for them. Read and reviewa, it will make me happier and more motivated to finish writing and updating. ^-^**

 **Peace out! ✌**


	5. Chapter 4: Our first meeting

**Just finished writing chapter 4! I will apologize beforehand. And I will also announce that I will make this a Nalu fic. I've already giving some hints, if you've noticed in the other chapters. XD I'll try to update twice a week. Or thrice. Don't know yet. But I assure there WILL be a chapter once a week!**

 **I'm happy that you guys take some time of to read my story. It gives me much joy and happiness. So I thank you kindly. Especially for those of you who have reviewed. Thanks guys, you are the best!**

 **So without further, I present to you chapter for. Hope ya like it. Read and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. The great mastermind Hiro-sensei does. Kudos to him.**

 **Warm hugs and kisses,**

 **Tiche.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The first meeting

The minute they smelled food, Nate and Luna jolted up from their position. Mention food and they'll do whatever you want. Especially if it's a home cooked meal.

"Good, then I don't have to wake you up." Myrna said when she saw them wake and drooling over the meal she had prepared.

In front of them were a table full of food of different varieties. Steamed vegetables and fish, steaks, potatoes, dumplings and two kind of soup.

"You made all of this?" They asked in awe.

"Yeah. Thought that it would be nice to make a good supper now that I won't be home for a while. It was everything I had before the errand boys comes Thursday." She said and laid a plate and the cutlery in front of them. She also handed them napkins knowing that children always make a mess of themselves when eating.

"What are you waiting for? Eat." the minute she said those words the stood up and began filling their plates up and consumed the food in a hurried passion. It made her laugh. They were cute.

She filled two bowls up with soup and handed them each one. They didn't even use the spoon as they drank it while being hot. She wanted to comment about taking it easy but she knew they had been hungry and missed their mother so they wanted it to be over in the flash.

She herself filled a plate of food, while smiling at the children. They were serious like little monsters in her eyes. They kept eating and eating almost leaving nothing for her to eat.

"Must've been hungry." She muttered to herself as she put the last of the vegetables on her plate and began eating it.

"Thanks for the meal! It was the best!" They grinned widely and wiped their mouths off with a napkin. She smiled and nodded while continuing consuming her share of the food.

"Shall we help you with the dishes?" Luna asked politely. They wanted to repay the old lady for her meal.

"Luna we shouldn't help her but do it for her while she relaxes. Come help me." Her brother told her as he began stacking the empty plates up. The left before Myrna could protest.

Luna helped him carry some of the plates and walked inside the kitchen area. Nate had washing duties while Luna dried them. They finished in a flash, cleaning up after themselves and the table in the living room. They even took the trash out and put the everything back in their respective places.

"Your mother has raised you well. Thanks for the help." She said after watching her kitchen looking spotless.

"Can we leave now, pweeeeease." They attacked her with their most powerful spell. Cuteness. They used their puppy dog method on her making it hard to tell her no.

"Fine. Get your backpacks and wait outside. I need to leave a letter for my deliver boy." They dropped their cuteness act and nodded before running into the living room.

Old lady Myrna sighed and shook her head smiling. They were very enthusiastic and cute. She quickly found a pen and paper and began writing her message to the delivery boy. She packed a bag full of clothes and money and walked outside where the children waited for her patiently.

"I don't exactly know where we will end because this is my first time ever trying it. So, let's hope it's near Magnolia." She said sheepishly and smile.

"It's okay, just that we get to Fiore. I'm sure our Mama has asked people to look for us so we will find her." Luna said and Nate nodded agreeing with her.

The old lady nodded firmly and pulled the lacrima out of her front pocket. She outstretched her left arm, gesturing one of them to grab it. Nate beat his sister to each and grabbed Myrna's hand while Luna just held hands with her twin.

"Magnolia please?" She asked out loud shutting her eyes tightly and activated the black lacrima. She kept thinking about the exact location she wished to arrive at.

Everything happened so fast like a roller-coaster ride. They were consumed by darkness, feeling the sudden rush take over, and then the next second they landed on their butts. When they opened their eyes they registered their surrounding. A forest.

"Did it work?" Myrna asked no one in particular.

"I think. See that house over there? That weren't there before." Nate said pointing at a house a few meters away from where they stood. Then he looked at his sister. "Lu, didn't that feel like when the bad men brought us to the castle?" he asked.

"It did. Maybe that's how we got away from Mama. But I was wondering. Why is the sky bright? Wasn't it evening just now?" she asked the old lady.

"Remember, Time warping. We are altering time and space so we must have arrived the next the noon. Anyways let's explore. We don't know if we succeeded or not." The old lady said. They helped her up standing and handed her stick.

They began moving towards the house and found a little path leading towards a larger path, so they followed it. They walked for a few more minutes and saw building and a big sign that read. "Magnolia." They all said in sync.

"We did it!" Myrna exclaimed happily.

"Yes! Let's run to Fairy Tail and see if Mama is there!" Luna over joyed.

"Yes! Myrna-san thank you a bunch!" Nate said and hugged the elderly's waist. Luna joined in on the hug.

"I thank you. Here have this as a memory of me." She said and handed Nate the back lacrima and patted their heads. They were very happy by their new present.

"Thank you a bunch! Luna and me will take good care of it." they hugged her one last time, a bit tighter.

"Off you go. Your mother must be worried sick. Remember to take good care of her." They pulled away and gave the woman a grin and nod.

They ran inside the city entrance waving goodbye to the old lady, they grin never faltering. They were so excited. They were back and would see their mother's son.

"Wait!" Luna suddenly explained and halted her movement. Nate stopped her looked at her. Confused.

"What is it, Lu?" he asked.

"We are going to meet Papa!" She yelled loudly making her twin realize they she was right.

"Hoods up. We promised Mama. We can't say anything to him yet." He said after a minute of thinking. Even though he wanted to run into the man's arm and claim him as his father he couldn't. Neither could Luna. They had made a promise to their mother and they will keep their promise.

Luna firmly nodded pulling the hood of their cloak up. And then they began running again. They had no idea where.

After five minute straight they had to stop to take a little breath. They had unconsciously arrived in front of the building and felt compelled to open it arrival but they had to prepare. It was the first time they would meet everyone including their father.

"Okay?" Luna asked.

"Okay." Nate nodded and held his sister hand before opening the door and entering. They gulped by the sight of so many of their favorite mages and they were awestruck. But they both shook the feeling of searching for a particular blonde.

"Uhm is this Fairy Tail?" They asked even though he was certain that they were in the right building but for safety he asked.

"Yes, how may we help you?" a tiny man asked turning around and approached them, standing a few meters away from them.

"Do you know where our Mama is?" Nate asked with a smile, hoping the man did so they could reunite with her.

"No, who is your mother, child?" The man pressed for a answer. He seemed a little tense, the twins noted.

"Lucy Heartfilia." The minute they said her name in unison, the man staggered and the rest of the adults gasped. Confusing the kids.

"We were hoping she was here but if she is not we will take our leave." Luna said getting impatient. They missed their mother's embrace and the past week had taken a toll on them. Both mentally and physically.

"Wait!" the tiny man yelled and grabbed their joined hands pulling them back from walking out of the door. He hadn't finished his business with them.

"She was here moments ago but left. We don't know we're but I think I know. How did you come back? It takes a long time getting to Alakitasia." The man told him.

"Na, should we show him?" Luna leaned closer to her brother's ear, whispering.

"Lu, they are Fairy Tail we can trust them." he whispered back.

"Damn straight you can!" Someone exclaimed confusing them and thry looked for the source. They smiled and blushed slightly when they saw it was their father, Natsu Dragneel.

"You kids can count on Fairy Tail as you count your mother. This is also your family." He told them approaching them. He squat down when Master left their side and offered them a kind smile.

"So tell me your names. I'm Natsu Dragneel, your mother has probably told a tons of stories about my. Funny stories I hope." He said grinning and offered his hand so they could shake it.

Nate and Luna eyed each other before smiling sadly at him and shook their head saddened. "Mama does not like telling stories about you. She only did once and that was the way we separated." Luna said very sad.

Natsu almost fell on his butt by the revelation. Lucy had not uttered stories about him or any of their adventures together. That hurt him. He would tell his unborn child stories about their adventures together even though it would hurt.

"I guess she had moved on for real." he muttered to himself with no real emotion. He sat that aside and smiled at the twins, even though it was forced.

"So where is this father of yours? Don't tell me he was a bastard and bailed on ya!" he got angrier as his spoke, accidently lit his fist on fire. It only fascinated the kids more.

"Can you do a roar for us, pweeeeease?" and with that Natsu fell victim to their puppy dog eyes and complied. They wanted to see a roar live instead of the lacrima projector and it was awesome to say the least.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" he yelled towards the ceiling, feeling it would be the safest place to do it. He of course held back on the spell only scorching the ceiling and turning the spot black by soot.

"Awesome! I wanna do it next!" Luna exclaimed very excited. She really wanted to take a shot at it. Especially with her father standing next to her.

"No I'm oldest I will go first!" Nate argued and pulled his hand away from his sister. He wanted show off in front of his father and hoping to make him proud. To think he was only five, tch.

"Mama said it was only for 22 minutes, don't rub it in! I said it first so I'll do it first!" she shot back and crossed her arms glaring at him angrily.

He copied her moves and glared back at her matching the fiery intensity she radiated, ignoring everyone else's glanced. Neither wanted to wield down and both wanted to show their father their skills, overly confident in their powers.

"Hey, hey calm down. You can't do that because you aren't Dragon Slayers so it's no point fighting." Natsu tried to talk some reason in them but they ignored his protests and kept glaring back and forth. It was an intense battle.

"Draco's Roar!" They suddenly yelled in synch and shimmering white gold light burst out from their mouths simultaneously. The impact made a loud bang and forced everyone in the guild to either fall or move several spaces by force. The twins were sent flying back away from each other and hit walls.

"That hurt, you dummy!" They both yelled in unison again when they stood up unharmed. The guild members were shocked to say the least.

"W-what are they?" Gray asked shivering from the sight. He had every reason to be. They were both engulfed in the shame white gold light from their roar and the atmosphere was getting more tense and dark.

"You started it!" Luna accused, shouting at him.

"Okay that's enough!" Natsu yelled before Nate could retort an answer. He stood between them. He didn't know what to say next only stare at them. They looked so familiar with their hoods down. Yet it was first time he had met them. And their powers, it was something very beautiful yet so powerful, amazing him.

"First, extinguish your bodies. You are marking the floor. Second, who is Draco? And are ya Slayers too?" he asked. He really needed some answers because he felt his curiosity slowly killing him.

"Draco is Lucy's spirit. We met him before." Sting said cutting in their conversation. "By the way that was awesome." He told them patting their heads after the flames were gone.

"Oh, okay. But are ya Slayers?" he pressed further.

"We don't know. I think so, I mean Papa is a Slayer." Luna told him. She didn't exactly tell him which kind of Slayer even though she had no idea there were other kinds of Slayer. Both her and Nate were only interested in Dragon's Slayers, or they became interested after learning their father were one.

"Okay." He said nothing more and turned around to leave. He had some serious thinking to do. He sat next to Lisanna who worried for him. It had been an overwhelming day for them all but especially him.

"Why don't you come with me. My girlfriend is a Celestial Spirit mage like your mother so she can inform her spirits they you are alright. How does that sound?" Sting asked squatting down to their level and looked them in the eyes.

"Awesome! Is it Auntie Yukino? Mama told us so much about her." Luna exclaimed overjoyed. Celestial Spirit mages were rare now a days and Lucy had shared that information with them.

Hearing her say that hurt Natsu's feeling. He felt worse than ever. _So she can talk about others but not me. Why Luce? It was you who left me._ He though bitterly.

"Yes that's her. Wanna come with us to Sabertooth?" he asked.

"Yeah! Mama will be so happy. Come Lu let's hurry and go. Let's go Sting-nii." Nate was over enthusiastic. Hearing him speak made Natsu form an idea.

"What about you stay here while they tell Yukino about your mother and then I'll train you till she comes back. How does that sound?" He asked sitting up and getting everyone's attention. He didn't want them to leave because if Lucy showed up at the Sabertooth guild she wouldn't come back to say her second goodbye and Natsu wanted answers from her. He needed the answers so he can move on one hundred percent.

Nate and Luna did not need to be asked twice. They agreed immediately and ran up hug him. They felt happy and overwhelmed. A chance to train with their father did not come often and their mother could wait a day longer, right?

Natsu's heart was beating really fast, like really really fast and he could not understand why. Their hug was like the warmest thing he had ever felt and it felt so good and right. Like they belonged there in his arms. He felt like he had reunited with someone he hadn't seen in years but loved them unconditionally and welcomed them with much love. It was confusing but he loved it. It felt right.

"Great. You still haven't told me your names?" He said after a while of hugging them. They looked at him with shy smiles.

"I'm Nathaniel or just Nate or Na and that Lu." Nate said smiling sheepishly. "Luna." Luna corrected her brother. They only used Na and Lu when they addressed each other.

"NaLu? Why does that sound so familiar?" Levy said thinking out loud while had been intensely watching Natsu's interaction with the twins.

"Wasn't that their couple names? Abbreviation of their names put together?" Cana told her childhood friend and watched the trio talk animatedly, ignoring everyone around them.

Levy gasped and put two and two together. How could she be blind? She scolded herself. Luna's pink hair and Nate's onyx eyes should have been proof enough.

"What is it? Is it the baby?" Mira asked worried. Levy shook her head and pointed at the father and children couple. Pointing at Luna and Nate and then Natsu without saying a word.

Mira found her behavior weirdly and tried to figure out the meaning. It was her time to gasp but she was not alone. The twins had grinned. The same identical grin as Natsu's, the Natsu grin.

"Oh Mavis!" Lisanna exclaimed shocked and immediately began crying. She didn't know how to feel about everything. Today was supposed to be her happiest day in her life but they everything crumbles down. She felt bittersweet.

Natsu's head perked up when he heard her gasp and exclaim, worrying something bad might happen to her and the baby. He stood up and walked up to her only to see her crying.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain? Is the baby in pain?" He stroked her cheek and pulled her into a nod. She felt better in his arms but it did not resolve anything. He was already a father, even though oblivious to the fact even as the proof was behind him.

"Baby?" Nate asked confused and looked at Luna. She was shocked and her whole body went stiff by the news. She was going to share her father with another child that wasn't her Mama. And she hadn't even gotten close to her Papa.

"Yes. This is my girlfriend Lisanna. We just found out today that there is an baby inside there." he said grinning proudly and pointed at his girlfriend's abdomen.

Nate's eyes widened and they almost popped out when Luna suddenly dashed out of the guild doors. He of course reacted quickly and ran after her, leaving a very dumbfounded Fire Dragon Slayer standing.

"LU! WAIT AND TALK TO ME!" Her twin yelled as he caught up to her. She ignored him and ran faster out of the city to the Forest. She suddenly halted to a stop and Nate, who wasn't prepared bumped into her making them fall down on the ground. She pulled him into a tight hug and cried her heart out making him realize the seriousness of the the problem and made him cry too but silently. He had to be stronger for his twin.

"H-he… B-baby! Us?" she said sniffling badly. She couldn't form any coherent sentences. It was hard.

"I know and I don't know what to do. Maybe we should've left with Sting-nii." He slowly began regretting their decision to stay. If they didn't they wouldn't have known but found out eventually but that would probably be when they were much older and more understanding.

"I-I want Mama." Luna sobbed tightening her grip on him. She was heart broken of the news. As any other child at her age, they would hope and want their parents to get together but it was all ruined now. Lisanna and her baby ruined it all for them. She felt bitter and jealous.

"I want Mama too. We should leave Papa. It was a dum idea staying here." Nate voiced. It would be for the better.

"HEY!" A voice for really for yelled. Their ears perked but they ignored the voice because they knew too well who it was and they did not want to speak to him at the moment. Mostly because they were hurt but also afraid they would spill the beans to him.

"YOU TWO STOP RIGHT THERE!" He warned when he saw they getting up and walking further inside the forest. They both halted and turned around but refused to look him in the eye.

Luna grabbed her brother's hand and squeezed in tightly assuring herself she could do this. She could face him.

"What just happened? Why did you just leave like that, Luna?" He questioned confused and slightly hurt by her behavior. The moment he told him he was going to be a father both the twins had been shocked and one rushed out of the guild without anything making the other following her instinctively.

"We… we will leave. We want our Mama. Now." Nate told the Slayer not answering his question. He was the one of the two that had the courage and strength to speak. His baby sister was too emotional. And he too was shaken up by his father's announcements so it felt like the best thing for them to do. Leave him and stick with the promise of their mother.

"Why? I told you I wanted to train you while Sting and Rogue get Yukino to tell the spirits. We have a few hours before they hit town so you don't have to leave." He seriously couldn't understand the twins. One moment they are happy, the next fighting and now they were sad. Just because he told them he was going to have a baby?

"We want to leave, okay! You leave us alone!" Luna yelled at him glaring angrily with her tear streaked face. She was shaking violently, making Nate sligtly shake too.

Natsu stared wide eyed at her. She was angry at him? Why? He didn't hurt her or say anything insulting him. It actually hurt him that she looked at him with strong emotion of hate. He felt hurt and sad.

He didn't know what to say or do. He was speechless. And her intense brown eyes felt like he was burning from their gaze. A first for him. And they only reminded him or the blonde woman he had loved so much.

"Lu, let's go." Nate said breaking the awkward yet tense silence laced around them. He tugged her closer to him breaking her stare with the older man. He glanced up and saw Luna's words had affected him badly.

"We're sorry Mister Dragneel. Sorry." Nate said before walking away with his sobbing sister in his arms. They walked away awkwardly while hugging.

"Why?" Natsu muttered making Nate stop walking. He was curious to know what he asked that for.

"Why are you like your mother? We are you running away without saying goodbye? I told you that Fairy Tail is your family now!" he almost yelled. He was angry. He didn't know why but he was. He didn't want the twins to leave. Like forever. He felt so strongly attached to them and it broke his heart thinking of never seeing them again. Like the time Lucy left him.

"We miss Mam-" Nate began but was interrupted by his oblivious father.

"I know you miss her but you run away and without even explaining why. Why? Why do you and your family hurt me so much?" the question was more directed to the blonde woman. Nate understood that. It actually made him happy that they had a strong impact on him even though it only meant sadness.

"Y-you have your own family now. Go to them." Luna said bitterly and hurt the older Dragon Slayer's feelings. Just like she meant to do. She was still pissed off. She knew she shouldn't have blamed him for everything but she couldn't find it in her heart to blame her mother. They had both read her diary and all her feelings and secrets that was written in the book. Lucy Heartfilia's book of secrets.

"But I want all of you to be in my family. Do you hate me that much?" Natsu was almost at the verge of crying.

Both children's heart began beating fast hearing him utter those words. Family. How long they had longed for being 's complete family with both their mother and father by their side. But now it was too late. Their father was going to start a new family with a baby that would have both a mommy and daddy. Not fair.

It angered Luna even more that she set herself on fire and because Nate was hugging her he was only set ablaze. Luma let go and stomped up to him angrily. The thing about the twins are that they both had inherited his Flame of Emotion. So when they got angered they would be really powerful and do rash and stupid things, like what Luna was doing at the moment.

She pulled her tiny hands to fist and punching him hard and solid. "DON'T TELL US SOMETHING LIKE THAT! YOU HAVE A BABY ON THE WAY AND THAT WOMAN SO DON'T TELL US SOMETHING LIKE THAT GIVING US HOPE!" She screamed furiously and before she could punch him again Nate grabbed her arms trying to pull her away from the older shocked Slayer.

"WANT TO KNOW WHO OUR FATHER IS? IT'S-"

"LUNA DON'T, STOP!" Nate yelled just next to her ear but she didn't listen ignoring him completely and kept her glare on the older the pinkette.

"YOU!"

Natsu did not understand what she just told him. Or he did but his brain couldn't comprehend anything. He was too shocked. What she told him was just too surreal. _That can't be true! She is lying, right? Lucy would've told me if she was pregnant. She wouldn't have left if she was pregnant. She must be lying. I mean look at them. Nate has blond hair like Lucy's and Luna had… pink! That's just a coincidence, right? I mean Luna's eyes are brown like Lucy's and Nate's are… onyx like mine! Oh Mavis she is telling the truth_! His eyes widened even more with realization. He was their father!

When Lucy left Fairy Tail after learning the whereabouts of the twins she hurried back to the Celestial Spirit World. She had to inform her spirits so they could accompany her.

"Alvarez Empire it is then. Take me there now. Time is ticking by!" Lucy told Capricorn after relaying the information. She needed her spirits help to arrive there because she had no idea of how to do the summoning thing other than summoning herself from and to the spirit world. And she had never been in another country than Fiore, so she needed someone who had been, and that someone was her goat spirit. He had told her once with his poem of course. Reciting about Alakitasia's flowers or something like that.

"Of course Lucy-sama." The loyal goat spirit nodded and grabbed her shoulder before they disappeared along with the other zodiac, arriving in front of a castle.

"Loke can you smell them? Use your animal senses, become a lion!" Lucy desperately demanded her spirit. Loke, when transformed into his animal form, could smell anything like a Dragon Slayer would. His senses heightened even better than a Dragon Slayer.

He immediately changed form to a Mighty golden maned lion. Larger than your normal lion and also appearance wise. Loke was all gold and shiny and his tail reminded Lucy of her faithful whip, Fleuve d'étoiles. It looked like it.

The Lion spirit sniffed the air a couple of times moving around from one side to another. "This way!" He roared. His voice was darker than normal and more feral, just like the animal he had transformed in to.

The group followed him towards the castle entranced. He broke its like doors by smashing in to it with his overgrown body and roared dangerously, his warning to the enemy.

"What the?!" One yelled incredulously when he heard the roar and saw the enormous lion standing in the middle with a bunch of people behind him. Lucy noticed the man and dashed up to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling in close to her face.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" she asked angrily choking the guy.

"W-who are ya?!" He asked confused and having a hard time breathing. Lucy smashed him against the nearest walk and asked asked. "WHERE ARE MY CHILDREN!"

The man now realized what she meant and who she was looking for. But he didn't tell anything wishing badly for backup. He needed saving before the woman beat the living day light out of him. She was beyond mad, he could tell by the dark and heavy aura she emitted and it scared him.

Getting impatient she smashed his body twice before saying in a deathly voice laced with true intend to carry out her plans. "If so much as an hair as been touched I will kill you, bring you back only to torture you till you wish you had died. Now tell me, where are they!" he did pee in his pants, a little bit. Her eyes were terrifying and he really wanted to live a few more years so he told her the truth.

"They got away the same they arrived, ma'am!"

"What!" she exclaimed and loosened her grip on him making him fall to his butt. They had escaped? To where? The search would go on!

"You heard him! Go find them!" she told her companions. She didn't mean to be bossy but a lot of things happened for the past day and she fell wanted her children. She took a mental note telling herself to apologize when all was over and good.

The spirits didn't mind her bossiness and complied immediately running out of the castle. She was about to run with them when the man's calvary arrived caging her in a rune of spells. "What the?!"

She turned around in her tight space and saw a group of men and woman standing behind her watching her with boredom.

"So you caused Lana to be in that state." A woman stepped up examining her from head to toe. "Don't look like much. Tch." She told the blonde rolling her eyes.

The comment made Lucy growl dangerously at the woman and she punched on the stupid wall of runes, burning her hands from the magic it held. The woman had dark purple hair in a right ponytail that was braided. Her eyes were a really dark brown almost black color, holding intensity and would intimate when you looked dead straight in her eyes. But not Lucy. Lucy's eyes rivaled her st the moment. Her eyes could kill.

"Let me go and I won't beat your ass too!" Lucy said darkly. She was fed up with these people and their stupid action.

"Lucy!" Loke yelled after turning to his normal form. He still had to learn to control it like the other spirits. It only lasted 20 minutes before he transforms back. He saw the predicaments his master was and and dashed forward only to be stopped by an invisible wall. Runes, he thought bitterly.

"Loke go and help the others I'll handle this. Just find them quick!" She assured the lion that she got the situation under control. But he of course didn't bulge, especially seeing the group behind her.

"Just do it already! Or I'll force your gate close!" she warned him with a hard glance. She got him and he left but only because he wanted to be of help not stuck in the Spirit World. But he had faith in his master. She was an immortal now so nothing bad could really happen and if she needed a quick escape she could make a gate and escape to the Spirit World.

"Ha! Confident much?" A man spoken making the blonde turn around arching a brow.

"Do you see me going anywhere?" she questioned and crossed her arms.

"Ha! You can't go anywhere. You are trapped, woman." he told her with an ugly grin.

"Tch. You are all cowards. You can't even fight me and resort to dirty method. Just wait, when I decipher the runes I'll kick your ass first." Lucy spat. Luckily for her since that time when Laxus tried to take over Fairy Tail she wanted to learn how to use runes. And also because if the Rune Knights ever caught her she could make an escape.

"Little girl, you can escape those runes. Not until our Master arrives. He will decide your faith. It will only be futile. No magic inside the cage." An elderly man said stepping forward.

"I am no little girl, old man. And I will get out of these" she pointed at the square of runes she was trapped in. "and when I do so I'll kick your asses. You've all pissed me off!"

"As I said it's futile. Only our Master can lift the spell." he told her again.

"Nothing is impossible." She said and began reading the runes, trying to figure out what she could do.

"Master has arrived!" A man yelled across the room. Lucy's ignored him. She didn't care who their Master was. In her opinion he too was a coward and that pissed her off even more.

The group quickly stood in a line making room for the said Master to arrive. A man with a good arrived. You couldn't see his eyes but his mouths that you could see and with a smirk.

"Welcome back Master!" the group yelled in unison bowing 90 degrees. He ignored them completely and had his eyes on the blonde in the cage who stood with her back facing him. She did not acknowledge his presence at all.

"My, my, my what do we have here. A lost fairy in a cage. Beautiful!" he said making her turn around. His voice sounded familiar.

"Who are you?" she knew he was the Master of this stupid guild but that was not what she meant. His voice was familiar, like she knew him from somewhere.

"Forgot me already? That's rude. I did love to torture your pretty face." Lucy now realized who he was. The man that hurt his family all because of her.

"Jose!" She growled at him angrily. How she did not miss his ugly face and voice. He made her blood boil, bringing her darker side out.

"Oh you remembered. How is that old fart? And those traitors?" He asked not fazed by her growling and hissing at him.

"So this is where you have been hiding after breaking out of prison three years ago. What do you want with me and my children?!"

He began laughing evilly, like he was the baddest villain in the worse movie ever. It was an ugly sight for the blonde and it made her ears cringed.

"Your children was just a little bonus of my great plans. They were to be an

offering to the King. You however will become my little toy. Because of you I lost everything! But I should thank you. You made me who I am today, stronger than ever." Jose told her with his ugly smirk.

"So this is all because of petty revenge. Damn, you are pathetic Jose. You must be crazy." Lucy scoffed chuckling at the man's words. She found it funny that he would go through all this because Fairy Tail beat his stupid as. He should have known better that time. No one can beat Fairy Tail.

"Laught all you want but it is I who will have the last laugh. The fairies will be devastated when they see what I will do to you. Especially that pink haired bastard. The father of your children." Jose said darkly his smirk never leaving his face.

"I dare you to try. I will kick your stupid ass. Pissing me off will be a grave mistake. Just you wait till I get out, Jose. Just wait." Lucy warned darkly. She was fuming.

Jose scoffed and left the blonde in the cage of runes. Before he was out of earshot he turned around with his smirk. "Those runes will drain your magic to then point you will faint. You can't escape." He left with a loud ha ha.

"But dear Jose there is something you haven't figured out yet. I am immortal!" she smirked. Her immortality only made her magic keep getting revived, not once leaving her body.

"Y-you are immortal! Like the King!" one of the woman asked shocked. So they had heard her, then they most know it was futile keeping her locked behind the runes, she thought.

"Yes so all your Master's efforts will be futile. I will get out of here and when I do…" She paused glaring at them all darkly. "… I will kill you all for what you did to my children." The Lucy we all knew was gone and now a brand new stronger and Lucy was here. She was darker and dangerous. Messing with her young ones was the worst thing one could do.

The group shivered by the dark aura they felt eminating despite the rune barrier. They could see she meant every words. Shaking it off one man gulped before glaring at her.

"I will like to see you try. You are all alone. Your spirits can enter the building anymore. They will all leave you here alone. At our Master's mercy. Little Lucy Heartfilia will never see her babies anymore." the man mocked her which pissed her off. She was beginning to see red.

She didn't speak or anything. Just kept thinking. She couldn't use magic inside the runes. It would take her some time to get out. The runes were difficult to read. A new language she had never come upon. It pissed her off that she couldn't help her spirits find her children. Like always she was the one being not too careful and ended up getting captured.

"Cat got your tongue? You were so confident in everything you said moments ago." A woman asked smirking.

Lucy ignored everyone. She would deal with them once she was out. Her main concern was how the hell she was going to get out from her confinement.

Her mind wandered to her spirits. Had they found her children? She was confident that they would be capable of finding them. They always did when they wandered off in the forest and this time will be no different.

…

"Leo! Where is Lucy-dono?" Sagittarius asked when Loke caught up to one of the spirits. They had scattered all around the forest trying to find her children.

"At the castle. They got her trapped in a rune cage. She told me to help you guys or else she would send me back home. Don't worry old friend. She got it under control." The Lion spirit explained. The Archer wasn't pleased but knowing their master he was confident that she would handle it.

They kept searching and searching but couldn't find any traces of them only their small faint of smells on the trees but the problem was it was every freaking way.

"Damn those brats! They are smarter than I thought." Loke said getting frustrated. His mind was on them and his master. He just wanted to find them fast to he could help his master too.

"They have been taught well. It's a good thing but not for us right now." Capricorn voiced. It was indeed a good thing. They had spread their smell in every direction to confuse the enemy so they wouldn't get caught. Something Capricorn and Loke taught them.

"Can't we track them down with magic. Like scry for them like witches do?" Loke asked with impatience.

"Don't be stupid. We aren't witches. Tch, stupid lion." Aquarius said dismissing the lions suggestions. Yes, you read right. Aquarius is back. Lucy, with the consent of the spirit and the Spirit King, fixed her key.

"Hey! It was only a suggestion. The faster we find them the faster we can help Lucy." The lion retorted.

"Pun puuun puuu~" The little Nicola spirit said getting their attention. He just arrived with a message.

"WHAT?!" they all yelled in unison.

"Pun puun puuuuuuun~" The spirit explained.

"You got to be kidding me! So they are at Fairy Tail now?" Loke asked annoyed. Here they were searching nook and cranny for the twins when they weren't even in Alakitasia anymore.

"Pun~" the spirit said nodding while his body shook as it always did.

"Damn. They arrived after Lucy left. Talk about bad timing." Loke huffed annoyed.

"Then you three go back" He ordered pointing at Aries, Gemini and cancer. "And the rest comes with me." They nodded and began to run back towards the castle. The only thing was they could get out.

They could see the castle and ran towards it but it felt like they hadn't even run at all.

"What the fuck is this!" Loke asked angrily. He was losing his cool by every ticking seconds.

"I think this is an enchanted forest. But how did the children get out? They can't jump through gates yet and if they could the King would've told us." The Goat Spirit said thinking out loud.

"You got to be kidding me! Then let's hurry and get out and go back to the place we arrived at first." they all agreed and shimmered out of the forest.

When they arrived at the Celestial Spirit World they got stuck. They couldn't go back. It confused them. They had done it moments ago.

"What the fuck is going on!" Loke exclaimed angrily.

"Seems like they have blocked our way with magic." Virgo said nonchalantly even though she too was getting frustrated.

"Yes, Virgo is right." Capricorn said.

"How the hell are we going to help her then? She is all alone inside a barrier in the hands of the enemy!" he cried out. He had lost it. His best friend and master was lost in the hands of the enemy. He did know she was very capable but he feared that they would use underhanded methods to take her down. They had already done it twice.

"Calm down old friend. We'll fetch the kids and check on them and then travel by boat to Alakitasia. It is the only way we can help her." Capricorn said after thinking of a good strategy. If they couldn't use a gate to get to Alakitasia then they'll do it the hard way. Traveling like the humans would do.

Loke nodded before disappearing to Magnolia. He had to be fast because every second counted and traveling from Fiore to Alakitasia would take months.

He arrived at the guild shocking his old friends before he was dragged into a tight cold hold of his old partner, Gray.

"We misse-"

"Don't have time to chitchat. Lucy is in danger. Where are the kids?" he asked with a serious face.

"They ran away when Natsu announced he was going to have a kid. Natsu followed them. Don't know where." Loke gulped by the information. He knew that the kids knew that Natsu was their father so they must be heart broken.

"Thanks!" he said before running out of the guild doors.

He tried to smell them with transforming himself to a lion again. When he found the direction of their smell he leaped forward in his lion form. They had run to the forest near the town.

He saw Natsu on his knees and with tears streaking down his face. He quickly transformed back and ran to them ignored the hurt look of his old friend. The twins were more important.

"UNCLE LOKE!" Luna and Nate cried in unison when they saw him running towards them. They left their father's side and ran to him still crying from earlier. They crashed into his arms.

"Where are Mama?"

"Take us to Mama!"

They were clearly upset, the lion could see their faces were all puffy under the eyes and Luna's magic wasn't stable. He could feel it. How was he to tell them their mother was captured by the bad guys?

"Let's go home. I'll tell you everything when we go." His voice was slightly shaking because he knew how devastated they would be. It made him uneasy

The twins felt his uneasiness and pulled away to look at his face. They knew something bad had happened, they could feel it in their guts.

"Where is Mama!" they demanded an answer. They needed to know. They were getting scared. Fearing the worst.

"The bad guys has her. We need to get you to safety so we can help your mother." He did not have a choice or the right to keep them in the dark. They were smart children after all. Just like their mother.

"WHAT?!" Natsu exclaimed. He had listened to their conversation despite his shock. Lucy was in danger! _His_ Lucy was in danger!

* * *

 **And to clear something up. I know it won't take so long to travel from Fiore to Alakitasia but I need it to take a long time. Only so Natsu can bond with the kids. They need bonding! Badly! And I know somethings are confusing, so don't shy away from asking.**

 **So yeah, that was it.**

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. I love you all!**

 **Tiche**


End file.
